No lo sabes pero, acabas de robar mi corazón
by Hannia Kusama
Summary: Monster High - Valentine x Twyla ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien del quién nunca pensaste poder enamorarte?
1. Volviendo a empezar

**_Volviendo a empezar_**

Sus poderes volvieron, pero prometió que no lo volvería a hacer, no volvería a robar el amor de otros.

Había aprendido la lección, se dio cuenta de que eso no lo haría sentir mejor, no era lo correcto y era tiempo de ser él mismo. Aunque el hecho de ser quien en realidad era lo aterraba un poco, no dudo ni un segundo en que quería remendar las cosas con todos en Monster High; quería demostrarles a todos que él había cambiado, pero a pesar de todo el bien que quería hacer, algo lo afligía por dentro.

 _"_ _¿Y si nadie me cree?"_

¿Qué haría Valentine si nadie le creía? ¿Y si pensaban que tenía un nuevo plan para robar amor? Solo lo echarían de Monster High de nuevo y le humillarían. No podría con eso otra vez.

 _"_ _No lo harán… No pueden intimidarme…"_ pensó Valentine.

Dejo el miedo a un lado y por fin estaba decidido; se transferiría a MH la Próxima semana.

Los días pasaron, era Domingo y al siguiente día asistiría a Monster High para arreglar las cosas; la noche anterior estuvo hablando con Whisp desde la aplicación de su iTaud y le contó lo nervioso que estaba, Whisp solo de daba consejos y le deseaba suerte.

-Mañana volveré a Monster High…-

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?-

-Es fácil, atenderé mis clases, haré las pases y ayudaré a otros montruos en el amor… ¡Como una especie de cupido!-

-Oye ¿No has pensado en qué tal si no te creen?

-Por favor no me lo menciones. Eso me mantuvo muy preocupado por un tiempo-

-Bueno, Tranquilo. Lo único que puedo hacer es aconsejarte que, por favor, por tu bien, trata de no destacar ¡Al menos no demasiado!-

-Sí… lo se, lo se…-

-Hablo enserio, eso podría traerte muchos problemas después de… ya sabes… ¡Y como dije, podrían no cree-

-¡Lo se! ¡Deja de recordarme eso!

-…-

-N-No… discúlpame Whisp, no quería-

-No, lo entiendo. Tú lo dijiste, eso te ha estado preocupando. Lo lamento.-

-Whisp, fue mi culpa ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón!-

-Jaja, Valentine, eres gracioso cuando estas preocupado. No hay porque disculparse jajaja-

-No hagas eso de nuevo…-

-Bien, bien. Espero que tengas un bien día mañana y todo salga bien.-

-¡Deseame suerte!-

-¡Suerte!

(-¡Valentine! ¡¿Con quién hablas?!-)

-¡Con una amiga, Mamá! ¡Dejame en paz!-

El día siguiente era hora de ir a Monster High.

Al entrar, todo se quedaron viéndolo con miradas penetrantes que decían _"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" "Aléjate de nosotros" "Tú no perteneces aquí"._ Caminó por el pasillo tratando de no darle importancia a como lo miraban y se dirigió a la oficina de la directora Buena Sangre para hablar sobre su horario; y el karma se vino en contra de él. Su próxima clase era deporte de muerte…

-Este día está siendo terrible…-

Valentine caminaba entre la multitud de alumnos cuando un grupo de chicos lo empujaron.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No queremos corazones rotos!- Dijo uno de los chicos con cara de enfado para después todos seguir con su camino mientras reían.

Se acercó a un rincón para acomodar su ropa después del empujón que le habían dado los chicos mientras murmuraba insultos hacia ellos. Afortunadamente ahí cerca se encontraba su casillero así que, aun molesto, se acercó y tomó sus cosas para dirigirse a su próxima clase y justo cuando pasaba frente al rincón donde se había quedado hace escasos momentos, de entre las sombras salió una chica y calló fuertemente en el piso…


	2. Enfrentate al problema

**_Enfrentate al problema_**

-Auch…duele… ¿Por qué aún no puedo controlar esto?...-

-¡Ah! Oye ¿estás bien?-

-S-sí, gracias.-

-Vamos, déjame ayudarte a levantarte.-

-Gracias… ¡Oh! Tú debes ser el chico nuevo, eres…-

-Kieran Valentine, un gusto conocerte. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre bella monstruita?-

Valentine extendió su mano para saludar a la chica con una cara pícara como de costumbre pero, ella se puso nerviosa. Valentine pensó que ella no lo saludaría, pero comenzó a elevar su mano y tomó la de Valentine; era extraño, estaba temblando.

-Soy Twyla... Twyla Boogeyman…-

-Oye, tranquila, yo no muerdo, o al menos no muy seguido jaja-

-No, disculpa, no estoy acostumbrada a acercarme mucho a otros monstruos… Por cierto, me suena tu nombre…-

-Oh ¿de verdad? ¿Apenas un día y ya soy tan famoso?-

Valentine dijo con tono de broma, pero ya empezaba a preocuparse por dentro. Acababa de conocer a alguien que parecía no conocer su pasado robando corazones y lo que había pasado en Monster high. Estaba acabado.

-Creo que mi amiga Howleen una vez me habló de un "Valentine", me mencionó que causó problemas aquí.-

 _Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos_

-Quizá debe haber sido otro Valentine, nunca antes he estado en esta escuela solo he oído hablar de ella hehe…-

-Tal vez tienes razón. Vaya, me di cuenta de que todos te están mirando raro, debe ser porque eres el nuevo, pero es extraño ¿sabes?-

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Bueno, pues, si has oído hablar de Monster High, nunca puede faltar la parte en la que te mencionan que aquí se aceptan todo tipo de monstruos y nadie discrimina a nadie por sus diferencias. A sí que no es común que miren a alguien nuevo de esa forma.-

Twyla y Valentine miraron a su alrededor, en efecto, algunos monstruos seguían volteando o se le quedaban viendo a Valentine de una forma rara; aunque no le preocupó a Twyla y siguieron conversando.

-Pero bueno, otra desventaja, se lo que es eso, a pesar de estar en la escuela más comprensiva, puedes sentirte como si no encajaras a veces.-

-Sí, siento un poco como si todos estuvieran despreciándome, creo que no encajaré…-

 _"Claro que si tonto. No te hagas la victima de que te estén rechazando ahora solo porque ella no te conoce. Sabes lo que hiciste y porque estás aquí"_

 **La campana sonó.**

-Uff, vaya, si nos quedamos a lamentarnos no llegaremos a nuestra clases a tiempo. Quizá te vea luego, Twyla. ¡Gracias y Adiós!-

 _-"Hehe. Es lindo, pero es un poco extraño."-_ Pensó Twyla mientras observaba como el chico vampiro se alejaba y se perdía entre la gran cantidad de alumnos monstruosos. Ella solo se adentró en las sombras y desapareció.

Próxima clase, lenguas muertas.

No vio a Draculaura o a alguna de sus amigas.

Siguiente, ciencias locas.

No vio a Draculaura o a alguna de sus amigas.

Ojalá, Matemáticas.

No vio a Draculaura o a alguna de sus amigas.

.

.

.

Era hora del almuerzo; sería imposible que ahí no las encontrará por ningún lado ya que era un espacio no tan grande para no verlas, pero ni tan pequeño como para estar tan cerca de ellas. Todos los estudiantes de Monster High se encuentran ahí.

 _Todos_

"Sólo hablaré con ella para aclararle que no estoy aquí para hacer algo malo. Después de todo, he cambiado. Ella siempre fue comprensiva y linda con todos; creerá en mi"

 _¿Pero y si no lo hacía?_

.

.

.

-Oye, Clawd ¿No es ese el tal "Valentine"? ¿El que intento robar el corazón de tu chica?-

-Heath, Manny, levántense. Al parecer ese vampiro no entendió la lección...-


	3. Arruinado

**_Arruinado_**

-¿Draculaura?-

-¿Valentine?-

-¡¿Valentine?!- Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo y las demás chicas amigas de Draculaura exclamaron sorprendidas al ver al vampiro que había provocado un completo caos un año atrás.

-¡Draculaura, me alegra tanto volver a verlas a todas! ¡Tengo una gran noticia!-

-¡Oye tú, aléjate de mí novia y sus amigas!- Gritó Clawd mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Valentine.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, lo tomó de la camisa amenazando con darle un golpe.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué te sucede lobo tonto?!-

-¡¿Que qué me sucede?! ¡Si crees que podrás intentar robarte el corazón de Draculaura de nuevo estas muy equivocado!-

Todos comenzaron a gritar y alborotarse al ver tal escena. Clawd nunca fue un chico violento hasta el punto de meterse en una pelea con alguien, pero Valentine, oh Valentine era una excepción; Era aquí donde se rompían las reglas.

Valentine trataba de escapar de las garras de Clawd estremeciéndose y clavando sus uñas en los brazos de Clawd.

 _Todo era inútil._

Trató de convertirse en murciélago pero no podía concentrarse, a decir verdad estaba muy asustado.

-¡Todo esto es un malentendido! ¡Yo no quiero robar su corazón!-

-Dile eso a mí puño-

 _"Dile adiós a tu lindo rostro"_

-¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?-

Antes de que el puño de Clawd impactara fuertemente en el rostro de Valentine, se escuchó en alto una voz femenina. Era la directora Buena Sangre.

-¡Señor Clawd Wolf, suelte a su compañero ahora mismo! Esta es una conducta totalmente inaceptable en nuestra institución. Quiero verlos en mi oficina a ambos.-

Al parecer alguien había corrido rápidamente el chisme de una supuesta pelea en la cafeterroría con la directora.

-Quiero que me expliquen cual fue la causa de tal comportamiento y quiero que sea rápido.-

-Directora Buena Sangre, todo esto fue culpa de él ¡quería lastimar a Draculaura y quizá a otras chicas! Es Valentine. El chico de hace un año.-

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo intentaba conversar con ella y fue entonces cuando esté salvaje se abalanzó sobre mí y me atacó.-

-¿Me llamaste salvaje galancete de cuarta?-

-Sí, te llame salvaje ¿Algún problema con eso, lobito?- Valentine susurró mientras se acercó desafiante a Clawd.

-¡Silencio! Esto me sorprende de usted señor Wolf, y usted señor Valentine, solo lleva un día en esta institución y ya se ha metido en problemas. Espero que no se comporte de esa manera de nuevo durante el resto del año. Así que, sus castigos, dos horas de detención después de clase durante un mes.-

-Pero directora Buena Sangre, tengo entrenamiento después de clases.-

-Pues al parecer durante ese tiempo se suspenderá su cargo cómo capitán del equipo señor Wolf.-

-¡Eso no es justo!-

.

.

.

Ambos salieron de la oficina de la directora molestos, claro, más Clawd.

-Aquí no se acaba, Vampiro. Pronto recibirás tu merecido, no te saldrás con la tuya…- Clawd se alejó para dirigirse a la clase que le correspondía.

-Claro, ahora tengo detención a causa de ese peludo por culparme de algo que ni siquiera he hecho. Llamaré a Whisp…-

 **En casa de los Wolf**

-Clawdeen ¿Te enteraste acerca de que Clawd inició una pelea?-

-Ugh, sí Howleen, me enteré. De hecho yo estaba bastante cerca cuando ocurrió, pero es mejor que no hablemos de eso mientras él este en casa; se va a molestar y quizá también mamá nos escuche y lo metamos en más problemas…-

-¿Qué? ¿Clawd se metió en una pelea? No puede ser cierto.-

-Pues lo es, Twyla. Aunque nosotras tampoco podemos creerlo, Clawd nunca sería así ni siquiera cuando trata de defender a alguna de nosotras, a Draculaura o a alguien más que él quiera. Supongo que el asunto de ese tal "Valentine" si le afectó demasiado…

-Sí… tienes razón Clawdeen, incluso eso me asusta…-

-Alto, ¿Valentine? ¿Cómo el chico nuevo?-

-¿Chico nuevo? ¿De qué hablas Twyla?-

-El chico que llegó hoy a Monster High. Me dijo su nombre completo "Kieran Valentine", es un poco raro, ¿saben?-

-Ese no es ningún chico nuevo, el asistió por algo de una semana a MH hace un año cuando el cumpleaños de Draculaura estaba cerca. Howleen ¿Alguna vez le contaste acerca de eso a Twyla?-

-¡No! ¡¿Para qué tendría yo que contarle a Twyla algo de lo que ella no tiene por qué preocuparse?!-

-¡Por favor, paren de discutir…! Solo… explíquenme que es lo qué paso en ese entonces. Estoy muy confundida ahora mismo…-

Clawdeen y Howleen se miraron entre sí para después mirar a su alrededor y asegurarse que no estuviera nadie más cerca. Después se dirigieron con Twyla a su habitación y cerraron la puerta.

-Bien, todo seguro ¿Lista para escuchar la historia más aburrida y absurda de tu vida?- Preguntó Clawdeen, Twyla asintió y Clawdeen empezó a narrar la historia que por años Draculaura les contaba sin descanso y siempre con el mismo entusiasmo y drama de cómo ella y Valentine se habían conocido y "enamorado" y prosiguió.

-Unos días después de que le contó esa tediosa historia Frankie, él se presentó a la escuela con planes de "reconquistarla" pero después nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad la había hipnotizado lo que la hizo botar a Clawd. Tuvimos que pedirle ayuda a cupido para remediarlo pero cometió un error al disparar las flechas que harían que Draculaura se volviera a enamorar de mi hermano y Cupido y Clawd terminaron enamorándose. Pero el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draculaura formamos un plan para detener a Valentine, por suerte todo salió bien y el amor que se tenían era más fuerte que los poderes de Valentine o las flechas de cupido.

-Wow… Tienes, razón, la historia de cómo se conocieron fue tediosa, pero hay algo que aún no me queda claro ¿Por qué la hipnotizó?-

-Quería robar y romper su corazón…- Interrumpió Howleen.

-A pesar de que ya ha pasado un año después de eso, no sabemos para qué o por qué lo hacía y que pasó con él después de la fiesta, cual fue la razón de que volviera.-

Twyla solo escuchaba. Su expresión era de preocupación y su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo; No hablaba, no se movía, solo estaba ahí quieta.

-¿Qué te sucede Twyla?- Preguntó Howleen con mucha preocupación.

.

.

.

-Esta tarde. Estuve hablando con él.-


	4. Ese chico es un monstruo

**_Ese chico es un monstruo_**

 _-La clase terminó, pueden retirarse-_

Howleen y Twyla salieron del salón de clases mientras conversaban de lo aburrida que fue la clase o cosas de ese estilo riendo y caminaban por el corredor para dirigirse al salón donde tenían su próxima clase.

-Vaya que fue aburrido… Ahora tenemos que pensar que podemos hacer para nuestro proyecto…-

-Lo sé Howleen, pero creo que tengo una idea para nuestro proyecto y podemos hacerlo hoy en mi casa.-

-¿De verdad? Entonces debo decirle a Clawdeen que la avise a mi madre. Pero ¿Cuál es tu idea?-

-Bueno, se me ocurrió que podemos hacer el ensayo que nos pidió el profesor Rotter y después podemos gravar a-

Twyla se detuvo cuando no muy lejos vio a Valentine caminando con algunos libros en sus manos y recordó todo lo que Clawdeen y Howleen le habían contado acerca de lo que había hecho, aun no podía creer que un chico de tal apariencia tan educada y pacífica pudo hacer tantas cosas tan crueles. Valentine giró un poco su cabeza y alcanzó a ver a Twyla también, sólo sonrió y siguió caminando.

 _"Quería robar y romper su corazón"_

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Twyla repentinamente. Uno puede llamarla sensible, pero aun no podía procesar esa idea en su mente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Howleen. -¿Fue en serio que hablaste con el ayer, Twyla?-

Twyla no respondió y solo bajó la mirada, respiró hondo. -¿Y si mejor seguimos hablando de nuestro proyecto? Seguro que si nos ponemos de acuerdo lo terminamos hoy o mañana.- Miró a Howleen y sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa linda y cálida como siempre lo hacía estando con su amiga, era una falsa de "no te preocupes, todo está bien" cuando en realidad esta consiente de que no es así. ¿Acaso empezó a temerle? ¿A temer por sus amigas? ¿Por ella misma? ¿Por todos y todas a los que quería? Era una amenaza más.

Después, se despidió de Howleen para ambas dirigirse a las clases que les tocaban en las cuales no estaban juntas. Twyla se dirigió al salón de Bichología, no era su materia favorita, pero al menos no tenía que hablar frente a todos. Entró al aula, buscó el lugar donde normalmente se sentaba (que era en las primeras filas justo después de la entrada) y comenzó a prestar atención a lo que el profesor decía y a tomar notas. Todo estaba tranquilo, se olvidó de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos y tranquilamente tomaba su clase, hasta que, alguien entro al salón; vaya que ya estaba tarde, pero hay quienes llegaban a hurtadillas a media clase, pensó. Alcanzó a escuchar algunos leves quejidos de disgusto, tosidos como de incomodidad e incluso algunos suspiros, pero ¿Por qué? Twyla miro a la puerta y ahí estaba a quien por una simple historia ya le tenía miedo; Era Kieran.

Él, tranquilo, entró al salón, no miró a nadie y no habló con nadie; rápidamente buscó un buen lugar para sentarse y se concentró en la clase. Quizá no era tan malo después de todo. Se veía aplicado…

Aún no lo sabía.

 ** _El día siguiente_**

 _That boy is a monster (mo mo mo monster) That boy is a monster-er-er-er_

 _He ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her?_ _She's hot as hell)_

-¡Adoro esta canción de Lady Gárgola!- Dijo Frankie con entusiasmo mientras escuchaba música desde su iTaud.

-Sí, es muy buena, aunque la letra es un poco…obscura ¿No lo creen chicas?-

-Draculaura tiene razón y Frankie también, la letra, el ritmo; es obscura por el hecho de tratar una historia así, pero es buena por eso mismo.- Dijo Lagoona analizando aquella canción que había creado un pequeño y breve debate entre el grupo de amigas.

-Suena interesante, déjame escuchar.-

-¡AHH!- Todas soltaron un grito, principalmente Frankie, por el susto que les dio Twyla al salir de las sombras inesperadamente mientas le quitaba despacio su iTaud a Frankie para ver lo que escuchaba.

-De verdad Twyla, debes dejar de aparecerte de esa manera.- Dijo Cleo exaltada y a juzgar por su tono de voz, algo molesta.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, es que es divertido ver sus caras asustadas jaja-

-Cierto, es divertido, pero Frankie si se asustó mucho como siempre ¡Y acaba de electrocutar a Draculaura!- Clawdeen se levantó para ayudar a sus electrocutadas amigas rápidamente.

-Oh ¡disculpen! déjame ayudarte.- Twyla ayudo a Clawdeen a arreglar a Draculaura y a Frankie mientras Lagoona, Cleo y Ghoulia observaban un poco preocupadas por sus amigas.

-¡Listo! Em… Clawdeen, anoche Howleen me llamó y dijo que no se estaba sintiendo bien así que hoy no vendría ¿Qué tal estaba esta mañana?-

-No lo sé, no salió de su habitación hoy más que para tomar una bolsa de galletas y regresar al cuarto, solo la alcance a ver muy poco y se veía muy enferma, pero no sé porque se enfermó tanto y tan rápido…-

-Sí… Ayer estaba bastante bien por la tarde…-

 ** _¡RIIIIIIIIIING!_**

-Oh, el descanso terminó, Vamos a clase. Creo que es un buen momento que ahora estamos todas aquí, nos toca la misma clase justas ¿No es así?- Dijo Frankie.

-Tienes razón, apresurence o llegare-llegaremos tarde a clase. Ghoulia ¿Podrías pasar a mi casillero a recoger mis libros? Gracias.-

-Uuhhhhhh-

-Cleo, creo que es mejor que tú vayas por ellos o lo dejes así, ni siquiera los usas ni pones atención a las clases- Se quejó Lagoona.

-No te preocupes Ghoulia, puedo acompañarte, no hay prisa. Vamos.-

Mientras Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona y Cleo iban a clase, Ghoulia y Twyla salían de la cafeterroría, todos los demás alumnos y alumnas salían de ahí y eran bastantes, así que era un poco difícil salir con calma o sin ser empujado.

-Hey, con cuidado, casí me tiras…!- Mientras caminaba junto a Ghoulia alguien la empujó, alzó la mirada y ahí estaba. Esto ya le estaba resultando molesto, la ponía nerviosa y asustada.

-Oh, discúlpame, no fue mi intención.- Kieran la miró y se disculpó. –Hay demasiados monstruos, me empujaron también.- Sonrió de nuevo para después seguir caminando entre los demás chicos y chicas.

-¿¡Uuuhhhhh!?-

-Yo no… No sé quién es él…-


	5. Cayendo de nuevo

**_Cayendo de nuevo_**

-No está bien, pero, quiero ver sus corazones.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo dices enserio?-

-Sí… me hace sentir terrible, no puedo hacerlo de nuevo, sé que si lo hago querré robarlos otra vez y sabes que no disfruto hacer eso…-

-Pero ya has cambiado ¿Por qué querrías volverlo a hacer?-

-No tengo idea Whisp, solo es que quiero, no, debo verlos. Incluso he querido ver el de otros mansters ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto?-

-Oh, bueno, no sabía que tenías esos gustos y como tu amiga te apoyo. Ahora, creo que tengo una soluci-

-¿QUÉ? NO. No es eso ¡No estoy diciendo que me gusten los chicos! ¡Solo que también tengo curiosidad por sus corazones!-

-Jaja. Tranquilo, tranquilo; Sabes que solo bromeo. Cómo te decía, creo que se que puedes hacer, pero no creo que te convenza la idea…-

-Dimelo.-

-Combate el fuego con fuego. Hazlo, ve sus corazones, pero solo lo harás 3 veces por semana, después solo 1, después 2 veces al mes e irás disminuyendo las veces.-

-Em… No sé cómo es que eso pueda ayudarme, de hecho, es lo que principalmente no quiero hacer…!-

-Confía en mí, perderás el interés y la "curiosidad" de ver sus niveles.-

-Bien, confío en ti, lo haré. Espero que funcione…-

-Lo hará. Se ve que es tarde por allá ¿Te parece si me llamas el Martes y me dices qué tal te fue?-

-Sí. Nos vemos, Whisp.-

-Descansa, Val. Trata de no soñar mucho con mansters.-

-¡Hey!-

-Broma, jaja. Nos vemos mañana.-

-Adiós.-

Después de que Whisp se burlara y un poco de su amigo y se disculpara, ambos se despidieron y cortaron su vídeo llamada.

Sus primeros 3 días de escuela habían sido duros, aunque no hasta el punto de ser insoportables, había encontrado a alguien con quien hablar, un amigo. Su nombre era Jackson Jeckyll, era un chico normie. Monster High aceptaba a cualquiera sin discriminar, pero para ser sincero y sin ánimos de ofender a su nuevo "amigo" ¿Qué diablos hacía un normie en una escuela de monstruos? Trató de preguntarle pero lo único que le respondía era "Preguntale a los demás o solo espera por la música más fuerte que escuches" Lo dejó confundido, pero igual no le dio tanta importancia, el chico era agradable y fue la segunda persona (o monstruo) que se había acercado a hablar con él, claro después de esa chica llamada Twyla. Hablando de ella, empezó a recordar esos 3 días, le resultó gracioso que se la encontrara mínimo unas 3 veces al día ya fuera entre clases o a la hora de salida, siempre se veía nerviosa. Solo la vio sonriendo 1 vez cuando estaba con quienes seguramente eran sus amigos. Aun lo recuerda bien, muy observador. Una chica lobo de cabello color rosa, un chico ¿fantasma? del cual sus ropas eran mayormente color azul y a la inconfundible Catty Noir; sabía que se había retirado de su carrera musical, pero no sabía que asistía a MH. Los cuatro reían y conversaban acerca de quién sabe que, pero notó que ella ni ninguno de sus amigos lo habían visto y las veces que actuaba extraño estaban cerca o sí lo había visto. ¿Cuál era la razón? Le parecía, al igual que Jackson, agradable e inofensiva…

Igual, era cosa que no le incumbía, no puedes agradarles a todos.

* * *

 ** _Una semana después_**

-¡Valentine, Espérame!-

-Si vas así de lento no puedo esperarte, mira, el sol está a todo lo que da hoy; si no te apresuras me quemaré.-

-Sí, sí, es sólo que quería a ver si ya estaba en camino… Además, ya casi llegamos.-

-Aguarda un minuto ¿Si estaba en camino quién? ¿A quién esperas?-

-Esperaba a Tw-

-¡Jackson!-

-¡Twyla!- El normie corrió hasta donde estaba ella y ambos se saludaron.

-Jackson, aquí esta lo que me pediste, arena de fantasma y arena de humano.-

-Muchas gracias ¡Esto me servirá para mi trabajo de ciencias locas!-

-Pero recuerda, ten cuidado al usarlas y no las malgastes.-

-Ok, entendido, nos vemos en clase. ¡Hey Valentine! Listo, vámonos.-

 _-"Ahí está, actúa normal. No me vio, ni si quiera notó que estaba cerca" ¿_ Qué es eso?-

-Es arena del coco. Con esta arena puedes convertirte en cualquier monstruo que desees; El padre de Twyla tiene montones y montones de esta arena y de todo tipo de monstruo.-

-¿Y para qué la usarás?-

-¿No nos escuchaste? Es para mi demostración en clase de ciencias locas, diré que he creado un polvo para volverme monstruo completamente y otro para volver a ser humano.-

-Estas mintiendo… ¿Qué no estarías haciendo trampa? Tú no eres así…-

-Lo sé, pero, intenté hacer algo así antes y no funcionó así que le pedí a Twyla la arena. Además, nadie se dará cuenta, no muchos monstruos conocen de la existencia de esto.-

* * *

-Bien, es hora de intentarlo…-

Valentine respiró hondo y se puso sus gafas. Miró a su alrededor, sí que tenía ganas de ver el corazón de los demás monstruos, pero ninguno le interesó demasiado entre la gran cantidad de alumnos en los pasillos de MH, así que solo los miró aleatoriamente. Su vista se centró en Draculaura y su novio Clawd que estaban pasando cerca; se veían muy felices, se querían mucho y los corazones de ambos estaban llenos…

 _"_ _Algo así sería monstruosamente lindo…"_

Se hundió brevemente en sus pensamientos para después dirigir sus ojos a otra chica, Toralei, la ghoul que lo había ayudado con sus planes de robar el corazón de Draculaura, los cuales habían sido frustrados. Su corazón era tan… ah… pequeño… Otro manster paso cerca de él, lo había visto antes. Era el chico que estaba con Twyla y sus otras amigas… El nivel de su corazón era medio pero ese chico estaba caminando junto a Twyla, inmediatamente vio el de ella.

Su corazón era…

 _-Lo quiero…-_


	6. El chisme espectral

**_El chisme espectral_**

Twyla e Invisi Billy estaban en el salón donde se reunían para el club de la desaparición, solo eran ellos dos y de vez en cuando Catty y casi no había cosas que hacer en el club, algunas veces adelantaban tareas, otras solo se quedaban a pláticar sobre desaparición (temática del club) y cuando Catty podía asistir cantaba para ellos y también los tres conversaban, tenían la tranquilidad que no de la que no podían gozar otros días de la semana y se divertían. Cualquiera que estuviera en ese club podría no asistir ya que no hay nada importante o muy entretenido que hacer, pero ese club significaba mucho para ellos e incluso el tiempo se les pasaba demasiado rápido…

-Twyla ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu clase?-

-Sí, claro ¿Pero acaso no quieres ir con Scarah?-

-Scarah me dijo que hoy estaría ocupada en la clase de periodismo con Spectra y podríamos salir mañana, así que no tengo problema en acompañar a mi amiga y compañera a su clase ¿no?- Invisi Billy rió y caminó junto a Twyla mientras hablaban sobre que podrían hacer en la próxima reunión del club.

-¡Twyla, Twyla! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!- Una exasperada y un poco desaliñada Howleen se acercaba a Twyla e Invisi Billy.

-Eh, Howleen ¿Qué haces en la escuela? ¿No estabas enferma?-

-Es cierto, pero vine lo más rápido posible cuando me enteré que te buscaba.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Invisi Billy preocupado.

-Sí ¿Quién está buscándome? Jaja Creo que deberías regresar a casa y descansar, te ves muy mal, Howleen…-

-¿Qué acaso no viste el blog de Spectra? ¡Mira, es la noticia más reciente y se está expandiendo como una plaga!-

Howleen le mostró su iTaud a Twyla y ella al ver el encabezado se lo arrebató de las manos y comenzó a leer el artículo del blog.

 _"_ _EL "NUEVO" ESTUDIANTE Y EL GALÁN DE MONSTER HIGH ESTA DETRÁS DE LOS HUESOS DE LA CHICA DE LAS SOMBRAS: TWYLA BOOGEYMAN ¿ROBARÁ SU CORAZÓN?"_

 _El estudiante Kieran Valentine quien provocó un desastre de muerte hace un año en la fiesta de Draculaura, ha vuelto pasándose como "el chico nuevo" aunque su historia es algo vieja y bien conocida haciendo a todas las ghouls caer ante él. Después de una pelea con el popular Clawd Worlf en su primer día ahora una semana después causa revuelo otra vez con la noticia que ahora va por la hija del legendario Boogeyman, Twyla._

 _La pregunta que ahora todos nos hacemos es ¿Quiere robar ese sombrío pero gentil corazón? ¿Está en busca de fama? ¿O en realidad quiere algo serio tras aprender una lección y ser botado de MH?_

 _Haganme conocer su opinión lectores._

La noticia era corta pero decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Spectra era una de sus mejores amigas ¿Por qué había publicado esa noticia? Estaba nerviosa, preocupada, de nuevo quedó como la vez que Clawdeen y Howleen le contaron todo, Congelada. Invisi Billy también alcanzó a leer la noticia para después mirar a Twyla.

-Twyla ¿Estas bien? Respondeme. ¡Howleen, no debiste mostrarle eso!-

-No, por favor, yo solo tengo que ir a hablar con Spectra sobre esto; Ella es mi amiga, seguro entenderá…-

-Pero Twyla, casi todos en la escuela ya han leído esto. Perdoname, pero no importará si ella lo borra, todos están enterados, no servirá de nada…-

-No importa, ahora vuelvo.-

-TWYLA… PERDONAME…- Su amiga Howleen se escuchaba como al borde de las lágrimas.

Twyla se retiró sin decir ninguna otra palabra y dejó a una enferma Howleen y un muy confundido Invisi Billy solos, ella corrió y corrió hasta encontrar la "oficina" de Spectra y sin dudarlo azotó la puerta, ahí estaba Spectra entre pilas de hojas de papel sentada en su escritorio con una laptop y su iTaud en mano; Cuando notó que era Twyla quien estaba en la entrada, una expresión de nerviosismo se marcó en su rostro.

-H-Hola Twyla ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Hola! Bueno, como sabrán, este es el último capítulo del año (resultado de empezar con este fanfiction en diciembre) y nada mejor que terminar el año con 666 palabras de fanfic segun mi documento en word y con el inicio de la verdadera acción. ^_^

Gracias gente hermosa que se toma el tiempo de leer las locuras que salen de mi cabeza ;u; (porque admitamos que Twyla y Valentine siendo pareja esta algo raro pero me parece algo interesante jeje..) ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Nos vemos en Enero!


	7. ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

**_¿Quieres saber la verdad?_**

Valentine caminaba por los corredores en compañía de sus tres nubes como si fuera el rey de la escuela, triunfante, seguro, con la misma mirada y expresión con la que llego la primera vez a MH.

Nada lo iba a detener ahora. Volvía a ser un galán.

-Hey Valentine ¿Ahora qué te hizo volver a los viejos tiempos?-

-Sí ¿Quién fue el que te arrastro a tu perdición otra vez? -

-¡Cállense! La razón fue que encontré un corazón perfecto, tan perfecto como para recuperar mi colección.-

-¿Y de verdad crees poder lograrlo? Fracasaste la última vez estando en esta escuela y lo hicieron unas chicas.-

-Eso no pasará, mi plan es perfecto, sencillo y parecido al que usé para Draculaura y las otras ghouls. Tendré que tener mucho cuidado esta vez para que no me descubran, después todo dependerá en ella para que no se den cuenta…-

-¿Y qué pasará si tu amiguita se entera? ¿No habían dejado de ser los villanos de la historia juntos?-

-Piensalo Val ¡Ella se pondría furiosa!...-

-Ignora a este tonto, es lo que tú quieres hacer ¿No es así? Tendrás sus corazones en la palma de tu mano.-

 **HAHAHAHAHA**

-CALLENCE ¡Quiero que ustedes tres se esfumen ahora mismo!-

 _"_ _Solo yo se lo que hago"_

¿Alguna vez experimentaste con drogas o alcohol?

El efecto en todos es diferente, pero el daño no lo es.

Déjame ilustrarte; Quizá al principio puedes sentirte bien o también puedes sentirte mal, puede que te guste o puede que no. También hay quienes después de probar X sustancia quieren más pero se contienen porque saben que no está bien, quienes están consientes de eso pero aun así lo vuelven a hacer, luego están a los que no les importa para nada…

Como el viejo dicho lo dice "todo en exceso es malo" y así como con los estupefacientes, los hay adictos a todo tipo de cosas ¡Hasta adictos al amor!

 _Adictos al amor…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

¿Alguna vez te preguntaste que es lo que Valentine sentía en realidad? ¿Por qué jugaba con los corazones de las ghouls? ¿Cómo era que ese trio de nubes habían aparecido y por qué lo ayudaban?

Las respuestas a estas preguntas son simples. Estaba confundido. Sentía que debía hacerlo, que eso es lo que un vampiro emocional hace y no estaba al tanto de su error, su terrible, terrible error… Hacerlo era horrible.

Se sentía. _**Sucio.**_

 _"_ _Pero si sigo con esto quizá poco a poco se empiece a sentir bien ¿No es así?"_

Ese error se convertio en un hábito o más que un hábito. Era una terrible adicción….

Mientras que esas tan "carismáticas" nubes, claro que para los que no sabían la verdad de esto, ellos aparecieron de la nada la primera vez que robo un corazón. Ese viejo "Vamos a ayudarte" siempre fue una divertida mentira. Alguna vez también Valentine se preguntó a sí mismo si la razón verdadera de que esas tres nubes existieran era que se habían creado de él mismo, de su confusión y su decisión de lastimar a las ghouls.

Pero no es su culpa, la obscuridad que existe dentro de cada uno a veces es más fuerte que nosotros mismos…

Que sus dudas internas se apoderen de él y sus pensamientos lo atormenten el resto de su eternidad.

* * *

 _"_ _Tomarla por sorpresa y hablarle de la misma manera que les hable a las demás crédulas."_

Valentine vio a Twyla sola revisando su casillero a lo lejos y de forma tranquila y totalmente seguro de sus poderes caminó hacia ella. Cuando ella cerró su casillero y se dio la vuelta él tenía sus gafas puestas e hizo aparecer un ramo de flores.

-¿Has escuchado los rumores recientes? Quizá esa chica fantasma tiene un poco de razón jaja.-

* * *

 **Notas:**

Hola otra vez, bueno antes de los próximos capítulos quería avisar que posiblemente en ellos vaya a utilizar un vocabulario un poco fuerte para algunas personas de vez en cuando, pero no se preocupen, yo pondré la advertencia al principio del capítulo. También quería avisar que prácticamente mi última semana de vacaciones ya termino y no se si tenga mucho tiempo por la escuela pero me voy a esforzar en que los capítulos sean un poco más largos y les gusten o en su defecto que sean cortos pero importantes para la trama que quiero lograr además de que ya tengo una lista de varios capítulos y sus sinopsis para tener claro a dónde va este fanfic así que, ya tengo todo fríamente calculado. 7o7

Gracias por leer.


	8. Preocupate por el mañana

**_Preocupate por el mañana_**

 ** _Antes_**

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hice?-

-¡Lo dices como si no te conociera Spectra! Quiero saber por qué publicaste ese chisme en tu blog. ¡Eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero muy seguramente inventaste eso!-

-Bueno, pues porque mi blog es sobre chismes y el nombre lo dice… Pero, Twyla, yo no lo invente, es completamente cierto. ¡Por nada de todo el monstruo mundo inventaría algo falso sobre mi amiga, lo juro!-

-Claro, nada ¿Qué hay de las monstruo pulgas de Clawdeen?-

-Oh, lo había olvidado jaja…-

-Esto es serio Spectra. Si dices que es cierto, quiero que me muestres como te enteraste.-

-Bien, bien. Yo estaba buscando una noticia nueva para el blog, cuando me encontré a Valentine y vi que hablaba con esas tres nubes muy sospechosamente, así que entré a los casilleros que estaban cerca de él. Tenía puestas unas gafas ¡Y justo tú e Invisi Billy pasaron caminando casi en frente de él! También noté que te estaba mirando.-

-Eso no explica casi nada sobre lo que publicaste.-

-No, espera, escuche que les dijo algo como "Ese corazón es perfecto, debe ser mío" y las nubes se rieron con él.-

-¡De todas maneras! ¡¿Cómo sabes que en realidad se refería a mí?!-

\- Em… Pues yo claramente antes también lo recuerdo decir "Twyla Boogeyman… Esa chica tan tímida, será fácil que caiga ante mí".-

* * *

Valentine estaba en frente de Twyla, ella al verlo se asustó e impresiono, miro el ramo de flores que él tenía en mano y se sonrojó un poco. En ese momento quería golpearlo y salir de ahí corriendo

¿A caso él estaba admitiendo descaradamente que quería lastimarla? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿No le importaban los chismes y era cierto lo de la relación? ¿O la fama? Pero a pesar de las múltiples preguntas que recorrían su cabeza ella actuó normal, no iba a dejar que un chico la intimidara o la hiciera sentir mal e incómoda; Ella es Twyla Boogeyman, ella se supone que debe plantar pesadillas en los demás, no los demás en ella.

-Ah… Hola Valentine. ¿Rumores? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Lo que está publicado en el blog de esa chica fantasma, Spectra. Los chismes vuelan y las paredes parecen tener oídos, mira.-

Valentine sin preocupación le mostró su iTaud a Twyla y ella trato de verse sorprendida en vez de furiosa.

 _…Idiota…_

-Tú… ¿Por qué me muestras esto?-

-Porque no quiero que te confundan, son solo chismes ¿No es así? Escucha, sé que no hemos hablado mucho pero tú me diste una cálida bienvenida y fuiste con quien pude hablar primero cuando llegué y eso me pareció muy adorable, al igual que tú.-

Valentine le ofreció a Twyla el ramo de flores, ella al no tener otra opción para disimular, las aceptó pero no había notado qué se sonrojó de nuevo y al ver esto Valentine rió levemente.

-Te veré después, dulzura.-

* * *

-¿Quién te dio esas flores Twyla?

-No puedo decirte…-

-Por favor dime.-

-Howleen, estamos en clase…-

-Vamos, soy tu mejor amiga ¿Por qué no me dices? No se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo.-

-…-

-No…-

-Sí… Él solo se apareció detrás de mí y me las dio, no pude hace otra cosa. ¡Ayúdame Howleen!-

-No te preocupes Twyla, evitaremos que te lastime como lo decía el blog de Spectra. Iremos con los demás después de la clase.

-Pero también me preocupan las demás chicas. ¿Sabes? El sin problemas me mostro el blog y me dijo que todo era una mentira, después me dio las flores.-

-No le creas Twyla, seguro es una trampa. Descuida, hablaré con Clawdeen y las chicas y te mantendremos a salvo.-

-Gracias Howleen.-

Howleen y Twyla susurraban para que el Sr. Rotter no las escuchara y se evitaran un regaño o castigo de su parte. Howleen al decirle a Twyla que todo estaría bien con ayuda de las demás ghouls le ofreció una cálida sonrisa que la tranquilizó por completo.

Al terminar la clase ambas corrieron a buscar a Frankie, Clawdeen Draculaura y las otras y pedirles su ayuda para evitar a Valentine o alejarlo de la inocente Twyla.

-¿Entonces él solo se apareció y te dio las flores?- Preguntó Clawdeen.

-También me dijo que lo de Spectra es falso y no me confundiera con eso. Deben ayudarme, por favor. Desde que me contaron lo que pasó en la fiseta de Draculaura le tengo algo de temor.-

-¡No te preocupes Twyla, vamos a ayudarte!- Dijo esta vez Draculaura con entusiasmo por enfrentarlo después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Pero ¿Qué pasará cuando no podamos estar cerca? ¿Y si aprovecha esa oportunidad para hipnotizar a Twyla o algo así?-

-Cierto Frankie, no habíamos pensado en ello ¿Cómo saldrás de esa?- Ahora fue turno de Lagoona en preguntar.

-Supongo que tendré que estar muy al tanto y evitarlo lo más que me sea posible…-

-Y si algo malo pasa, puedes esconderte en las sombras.-

-Jajaja- Todas rieron por la pequeña broma de Howleen sobre como a veces reacciona Twyla frente a algunas situaciones.

Twyla después de que sus amigas la calmaran y pasaran un buen rato con ellas se sintió mejor y toda esa tarde no recordó a Valentine o a ese ramo de flores que le dio a pesar de verlo en su casillero cada que pasaba por algo.

Todo fue feliz el resto de su hoy, pero no pensó lo que pasaría en su mañana…

* * *

-¿Qué tal va todo Val? ¿Seguiste mi consejo?-

-Sí, lo hice. Tenías razón, así como empecé a ver los corazones de otros monstruos perdí el interés en volver a hacerlo…-

-Oh ¡Me parece genial! ¡Estas mejorando de nuevo! Me alegra tanto.-

-Y a mí me alegra que eso te alegre jaja.-

-Bien, solo quería estar enterada de como ibas. Tengo que irme, volvieron a encontrar mi lámpara y cumpliré el segundo deseo. Te hablaré luego.

-Adios.- Valentine se despidió y cortó su llamada con Whisp.

-Vaya Valentine, esa amiga tuya se creyó tu mentira.-

-¿Será una crédula como las otras chicas?-

-Quizá, pero la diferencia es que no puede ni quiere robar su corazón.-

-¡Cállense trio de idiotas! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que la llamen así de nuevo!-

-Como quieras nenito.-

-Tranquilo Valentine.-

-No te alteres princesito.-

-Silencio incompetentes, me tienen harto. Ella no puede enterarse que quiero robar el corazón de las ghouls de nuevo… se decepcionaría mucho…-

.

.

.

Algo de lo que Valentine no se había percatado era que no había colgado bien su llamada con Whisp y ella había escuchado todo; estaba molesta ya que él le mintió, a ella su única y mejor amiga quien le había ayudado a ser él mismo y dejar su obscuro pasado, pero a la vez no podía discutírselo ya que la defendió y eso significa que en realidad le importa, pero eso no quitaba que le había mentido, ya que escuchó su plan ¿Cómo lo detendría si no estaba físicamente presente con él? Tenía que pensar en algo rápido…


	9. Paparazzi

**_"Paparazzi"_**

Él la seguía a casi todas partes dándole "lindos" detalles como flores, corazones y canciones con ayuda de aquel trio de nubes, mientras que ella intentaba fallidamente de evitarlo. Twyla estaba sola aquel día, tenía que esperar hasta el almuerzo para reunirse con las demás en la cafeterroría, sabía que después de la pelea que Valentine había tenido con Clawd y todos los demás problemas no podía estar tan cerca de ellas, por lo tanto, no estaría cerca de ella mientras las otras ghouls la resguardaran. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo vio a todos lados para confirmar que Valentine no la estuviera siguiendo, y enseguida entro al baño de ghouls donde al fin pudo estar sola y tranquila; o eso creía…

Se miró al espejo y abrió el grifo para echarse un poco de agua en la cara.

 _"Unas cuantas clases más Twyla. Unas cuantas clases más y estarás a salvo."_

Twyla estaba a punto de salir de ahí cuando una voz la nombró y ella se giró a ver quién o qué era.

-Twyla ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu novio Valentine? Debe estar buscándote como un loco.-

En seguida Purrsephone y Mewlody salieron de una cabina cada una y junto a Toralei, las tres rieron.

-Um… Toralei ¿Qué no deberías estar, no sé, cazando pájaros o algo por el estilo?-

-Muy graciosa ¿Pero quieres saber algo aun más gracioso? La hija del Boogeyman no puede ni crear una sola pesadilla y ayuda a los patéticos normies tan desinteresadamente. Vaya, eso sí que es una noticia.-

Después de decir eso, Toralei, Purrsephone y Mewlody rieron; Twyla no tenía el tiempo ni el humor como para escuchar las tonterías que Toralei decía para iniciar pelea. Solo se volteó, las ignoró y salió por la puerta esta vez en lugar de entrar en las sombras. Sacó su iTaud de su bolso y procedió a enviarle un mensaje a Howleen mientras caminaba a su salón.

[*Dónde estás? :(

*Bichología

Estoy con Frankie y Cleo

Dónde estás tú? :o

*Voy en camino a literatura

Esta alguien en esa clase?

…Escribiendo…

*Sí

Le envié un mensaje a Lagoona dice que Scarah está ahí también J

*Ok

Las veo en el almuerzo a todas :) bye]

* * *

-Esa tonta no sabe que aun hablo con la nena de "Valentine", lo llamaré y le diré donde esta Twyla. Después de todo, esta gatita siempre tiene sus trucos jaja.- Toralei rió maliciosamente junto con las gemelas gatunas y comenzó a marcar el número del joven vampiro.

* * *

Al casi llegar a la puerta de entrada de su salón vio a un murciélago pasar volando cerca, este también se dirigía a la misma clase.

-Seguro es Gory, o alguno de esos vampiros presumidos que siempre molestan a todos.-

Entonces ese murciélago se convirtió en el vampiro que menos estaba esperando ver. Sí, de nuevo era Valentine.

-¿Qué hay, lindura?- Valentine le sonrió pícaramente a Twyla.

Se dio cuenta de que en su mano tenía una carta con una pegatina de corazón cerrando el sobre.

-Hola Valentine, em… esto es algo incómodo pero ¿Podrías por favor dejarme entrar a mi clase?-

-Oh, cierto, discúlpame. Me di cuenta que tenemos esta clase juntos, así que aproveche para poder darte esto.- Y Valentine le entrego el sobre con el corazón a Twyla y entró al salón. –Lee eso cuando tengas tiempo y hablaremos después.-

Twyla también entro al salón por fin y busco a Lagoona y Scarah y cuando las encontró se sentó junto a ellas. Como de costumbre hablaba con sus amigas, tomaba notas y prestaba atención a lo que el profesor explicaba de la clase.

La clase era tan tranquila, pero en un momento mientas leía la página, indicada por el profesor; de su libro de literatura, le entró la curiosidad de saber que era lo que contenía la dichosa carta que Valentine le había dado. Sin que Lagoona o Scarah, sus amigas, se dieran cuenta abrió el sobre silenciosamente y colocó la hoja sobre su libro y comenzó a leer su contenido.

Gran sorpresa que se llevó al notar que era un poema, obviamente dedicado de Valentine a ella. Le pareció muy lindo, tanto que le hizo olvidar la verdad, el solo quería robarle el corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que ese simple poema la atonto? No se lo preguntó a sí misma, tampoco le importo y siguió leyéndolo hasta llegar al final justo cuando la campana sonó indicando que la clase había acabado. Eso la sacó de su trance y con una expresión de sorpresa rápidamente tomó la hoja haciéndola bolita en sus manos para también tomar sus cosas y salir de aula.

-Twyla ¿No nos acompañarás con las demás chicas?- Le preguntó Lagoona.

-Oh no, adelántense ustedes. Acabo de recordar que Jackson me iba a devolver algo que le preste. ¡Las alcanzo luego!- Y Twyla salió volando del salón para buscar una sombra e ir a donde tenía que ir.

-¿No crees que está actuando un poco extraño?-

-Sí, supongo que es normal después del chisme obre ella y ese Valentine… Pobrecilla…-

* * *

Después de un rato buscando Valentine por la escuela para hablar con él, por fin lo encontró casi escondido detrás de las escaleras que danban al segundo piso de MH.

-Twyla, que bien que viniste.- Valentine estaba recargado contra la estructura de las escaleras de piedra y al ver a Twyla se retiró y se acercó a ella. – ¿Leíste lo que te escribí?-

-S-sí, lo hice. Me pareció muy lindo lo que escribiste y…-

-¿Entonces te gusto?-

-¿Eh? Claro, me gustó mucho. En realidad es un poema muy hermoso…-

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. Solo escribí tus hermosas cualidades y los sentimientos que me haces sentir cada que te veo cerca. Haces que mi corazón se detenga.-

 _"Y después yo hare que el tuyo se detenga…"_

Twyla ya estaba prácticamente ante sus pies, estaba a punto de decirle algo a Valentine, cuando recibió una llamada de Howleen. Sacó su iTaud de su bolso y contestó.

-…Disculpame. ¿Howleen?-

-Twyla. Lagoona y Scarah nos dijeron que irías con Jackson por algo pero ya tardaste mucho ¿Dónde estás? ¿No te has topado con Valentine?

-…- Y Twyla salió de ese pequeño trance que la había hecho olvidar los actos del joven vampiro rompe corazones, por fin entrando en razón. –…Voy en camino con ustedes…-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No, no pasa nada. Oh, acabo de recordar algo… Em, Valentine, reitero que el poema fue muy hermoso y debo reconocer que todo lo que hiciste fue lindo, las flores, la atención que me pones y todo eso, pero en realidad algo me dice que debo alejarme de ti. No es nada personal, eres atractivo y todo eso pero…-

 _"¿Qué acabas de decir tonta?"_

-Entonces estas diciendo que no quieres volver a hablar conmigo.-

-¡N-No! No es eso, tú me agradas, pero…- Ella apenas podía hablar, estaba nerviosa y asustada en ese momento. Valentine se puso cada vez más cerca de ella de lo que antes estaba con una expresión que perfectamente simulaba una supuesta tristeza por lo que Twyla le decía. –Es que yo…- No podía más y gritó como nunca lo había hecho en su corta vida. –ME ENTERE DE LO QUE LE HACÍAS A OTRA CHICAS.-

Por fin pudo desahogarse, pero sentía que ahora le esperaba algo malo… muy malo.

-Oh, Entonces ahora sabes todo… Bien, de verdad no quiero hace esto, y mucho menos a una niña como tú, pero no me dejas otra opción.-

Los ojos de Valentine se iluminaron en un color rojo y empezó a hipnotizar a Twyla; ella, obviamente, se percató rápidamente de lo que Valentine quería hacer y se resistió intentando no verlo a los ojos, finalmente su intento fue en vano ya que él lo había logrado, la había hipnotizado y su corazón ya estaba prácticamente en sus manos.

¿Qué podría salvarla de esto ahora? Nadie escuchó ni presencio el acto ocurrido en las sombras ese día. Nadie fue capaz de evitarlo.

-¿Qué tal si ahora tú y yo nos vamos de aquí?-

-…Sí… Me parece buena idea, Valentine…-


	10. Desesperación y salvación

**Desesperación y salvación**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene lenguaje vulgar el cual puede resultar ofensivo para algunos lectores.**

* * *

Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo, Lagoona, Scarah y Howleen se encontraban en la cafeterroría platicando y comiendo sus respectivos almuerzos, a excepción de Howleen quien estaba revisando su iTaud con preocupación, la cual sus amigas y hermana mayor notaron.

-¿Qué pasa Howleen?- Preguntó Frankie.

-Llame a Twyla hace un rato y me dijo que ya venía para acá. Está tardando demasiado y me preocupa…-

-Pues dijo que iría por algo con Jackson, pero tienes razón, sí que está tardando.- Dijo Scarah.

-Hey ¿Qué tal si también tenía que quedarse a hacer algún trabajo, o una tarea con él o ella sola. Note pre preocupes Howleen, no creo que le haya pasado algo malo a Twyla ¿Cierto chicas?- Dijo Lagoona, tratando de reconfortar a Howleen mientras sonreía, a lo que las demás ghouls asintieron y también sonrieron.

Ellas siguieron con lo suyo, Howleen se levantó de la mesa por un momento para tirar su basura al contenedor, cuando vio a Twyla entrando a la cafeterroría, abrazada de un manster ¡Y era Valentine! La chica lobo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y por un breve instante quedó en shock hasta que escucho que alguien llamaba su nombre. Twyla, a pesar de estar hipnotizada pudo notar a su mejor monstruo amiga a lo lejos.

-¡Howleen!-

-¡Twyla! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡¿Y por qué estás con Valentine?!-

-Oh, eso… Verás, fui un momento a mi casillero después de clase, y cuando ya estaba en camino para acame tope con Val y nos quedamos hablando.- Twyla contaba lo que pasó y se veía feliz mientras ella y Valentine se tomaban de las manos.

-Lagoona y Scarah nos dijeron que TÚ les habías dicho que irías con Jackson por algo y vendrías rápido ¡Incluso te llame!- Howleen estaba muy molesta y confundida, no estaba hablando, ahora mismo estaba gritando.

-Tranquilízate. Además, Twyla ¿Le acabas de decir "Va"?- Dijo Cleo entrando a la conversación.

-Les acaba de decir que estuvimos hablando, y ahora nos volvimos algo más cercanos. No le veo ningún problema a eso.- Dijo Valentine.

-¡TU CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!- Gritó Howleen muy alterada. -¡¿Qué te pasó Twyla?! ¡Tratabas de evitarlo y ahora de la nada hablas con él y están juntos!-

-Howleen, por favor cálmate…- Dijo Twyla asombrada.

Se soltó de Valentine y se acercó a su amiga Howleen, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas ya que sabía lo que le pasaría a su mejor amiga, sabía lo que le haría ese vampiro, ya había visto lo que pasó con Draculaura. Su amiga no podría volver a querer.

Twyla se acercó a Howleen para abrazarla y calmarla, al ver esto, Valentine inmediatamente sacó sus gafas de su bolsillo y se las puso. El nivel del corazón de Twyla estaba bajando. Tenía que hacer algo y alejarla de ahí rápido.

-¿Entonces dejarás que nos hable así? ¿No seguiremos con esto?- Después de decir esto con una cara triste, hizo aparecer una rosa la cual le dio a Twyla para después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Ella miró la rosa y a Valentine.

-¡Valentine! ¡No, espérame!- Soltó a Howleen, quien ya estaba tranquila, y corrió hacia Valentine. La calma de Howleen no duró mucho más y comenzó a gritarle a Twyla y a llorar desconsoladamente observando a su amiga alejarse de ella.

-¡TWYLA, REGRESA AQUÍ POR FAVOR! ¡ESE HIJO DE PERRA TE HARÁ DAÑO!- Esta vez se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, de las miradas de sus amigas, otros alumnos y de Twyla y Valentine. Ella solo cubrió su boca.

* * *

-Howleen Wolf, sabe muy bien que dentro de esta escuela, ni en ninguna otra, se acepta que los alumnos se insulten entre ellos y se falten al respeto como lo hizo usted con Kieran.-

-Sí. Lo sé y lo lamento, directora Buena Sangre. Prometo que no volveré a hacer eso…- Dijo Howleen decaída.

-Creo que con quien debería disculparse es con su compañero y no conmigo. ¿Acaso no pensó en que lo que le dijo pudo haberlo hecho sentirse mal y más debido a que se lo dijo frente a todos los demás estudiantes?-

-Sí directora, lo haré de inmediato…-

Así fue, Howleen salió de la oficina de la directora Buena Sangre prometiendo disculparse, lo que no hizo, después de todo nadie lo sabría además de ella. Pensó en ir a buscar a Twyla, y recordó lo que hace unos minutos había pasado en la cafeterroría y esa idea se desvaneció de su cabeza para seguir enfocándose en caminar hasta su clase dónde se encontraban su hermana mayor Clawdeen y sus amigas.

* * *

-A estado distraída toda la clase ¿Segura que esta bien?- Le pregunto Lagoona a Clawdeen.

-No, ahora creo que no, seguro fue por el drama en la cafeterroría. ¿Pero se dieron cuenta de que Twyla también actuaba verdaderamente rara hoy?- Dijo Clawdeen.

-Sí. Casi como hipnotizada o bajo un hechizo, como…- Seguido de que Frankie dijera esto, todas voltearon a ver a Draculaura.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Draculaura en un tono confundido, no había prestado atención a lo que las ghouls conversaban.

-¡Su actitud hoy fue similar a cuando Valentine te hipnotizo! Y piénsenlo bien chicas, estaban juntos y la forma en la que hablabas Draculaura. Es la misma situación.- Frankie les explico a sus amigas en un tono poco bajo para que Howleen no escuchara y se alterara más que antes.

-Frankie está en lo cierto. Ahora que sabemos que está pasando con Twyla debemos sacarla de ese trance.- Esta vez habló Scarah.

-Sí pero, olvidas que ella no tiene un novio como Draculaura, cuyo amor sea tan fuerte como para que pueda deshipnotizarla ¿Qué podemos hacer? - Dijo Cleo en un tono aburrido y molesto.

-Pero nos tiene a nosotras y a sus demás amigos. Nuestro cariño por ella puede hacerla entrar en razón y la deshipnotizará.- Dijo Frankie con esperanza y confianza tanto en su rostro y tono de voz.

Esto inspiró y animó a sus amigas a idear un plan y salvar a Twyla de las garras del rompe corazones, Kieran Valentine.

* * *

Notas:

De verdad lamento mucho ausentarme y no subir el capítulo como por unas dos semanas. En la secundaría me han estado dejando trabajos y guías, además, mañana empieza la semana de exámenes y me temo que me ausentare aun más ;-;

Estoy haciendo lo que puedo para escribir los capítulos cuando tengo tiempo libre y que sean de su disfrute. De igual modo, todos los capítulos los hago con todo mi corazón, y con sangre, sudor y lágrimas (?

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, los quiero :)


	11. El reencuentro

**_El reencuentro de dos almas_**

-¡Entonces tomó mi examen y lo rompió frente a mí! ¡Y cuando le pregunte porque lo hizo me dijo que le estaba copiando a Venus!-

-Oh ¿De verdad? ¿Y porque no le dijiste algo o le reclamaste?- Dijo Whisp, apagada.

-Ese profesor seguro no me hacía caso y me reprueba, aunque seguro y ya lo hizo.-Dijo Valentine. -¿Te ocurre algo Whisp? Te ves triste.-

-No es n…- Whisp se detuvo hasta que volvió a hablar, ahora diciendo algo completamente diferente a la incompleta oración anterior. –Valentine ¿Qué harás ahora? Acordamos que no volveríamos a ser malos y crearíamos nuestro propio nuevo futuro ¿Recuerdas? Les mostraríamos a todos que no somos los "monstruos" que solíamos ser.-

Al escuchar esto, Valentine sintió que, a pesar de estar prácticamente muerto, empezaba a sudar frío, sentía un nudo en su estómago, temblaba; Pero se calmó y preguntó con su típica y despreocupada sonrisa.

-¿De que estas hablando Whisp?-

-No te hagas el tonto, lo sabes perfectamente ¿Qué tramas, Kieran?- Dijo Whisp con tono serio, lo miró a través de la pantalla fijamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

Valentine odiaba que lo llamaran Kieran, pero durante lo que él y Whisp llevaban siendo amigos, cuando ella lo llamaba por ese, su primer nombre, sabía que era mejor hacer caso a lo que ella ordenaba, o este caso, era mejor él que dijera la verdad. Lo cual no hizo esta vez…

-De verdad Whisp, no se de lo que me hablas…-

-¡Es todo! ¡Lo prometimos juntos!- Tomó un momento y respiro profundo. – El otro día, escuche que volverías a robar corazones. Valentine, sabes que eso está mal, sabes que en tu interior eso te hacía sentir terrible ¿Por qué hacerlo de nuevo?-

-…No sabes en realidad lo que yo siento…-

-Claro que sí, somos mejores amigos, tú me lo dijiste y yo te comprendí.-

-¡No! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es ser yo!-

-Valentine, por favor, puedo ayudarte, justo como antes.-

-¿Y cómo lo harás? No estas presente como para ayudarme o detenerme… Ni siquiera sé dónde estás ahora mismo. Nunca me lo dices…-

Después de que Valentine dijera esto, Whisp no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Valentine colgó.

El día siguiente, Valentine caminaba entre alumnos y pasillos, buscando a Twyla para pasar el día con ella y llenar su corazón más para robarlo lo más rápido posible, pero esta vez no actuaba como de costumbre, estaba triste y decaído.

Pensó sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior y se dio cuenta de que lo había arruinado todo, había destruido la su confianza y amistad con Whisp. ¿Ahora qué haría? Mientras caminaba, en su mente reflexionaba esa pregunta buscando una respuesta, hasta que por fin encontró a Twyla, buscando algo en su casillero, y todas esas ideas desaparecieron de su mente, ahora volvió a recordar sus egoístas pensamientos de robar corazones para su colección personal.

Se acercó a ella y comenzaron a platicar, tranquilamente caminaban tomados de las manos sin algún rumbo o clase aparente, sólo pasaban el rato juntos como la "pareja" que se supone que eran, muy tranquilos y "enamorados"; pero en sus mentes había cosas muy diferentes a las que se veían por fuera.

En los pensamientos de Valentine, aunque intentaba fallidamente borrarlo de su mente, seguía el horrible recuerdo de lo que le hizo y dijo a Whisp, además de una cierta culpa que no lograba reconocer, por su plan en camino a robarle el corazón a la inocente Twyla y pronto a más ghouls; En caso de Twyla, por una parte estaba consiente de toda esta situación y el peligro que corría, pero la otra parte estaba bajo el completo control de Valentine, y esta parte por desgracia era la más fuerte.

Mientras caminaban, el iTaud de Valentine sonó indicando que le había llegado un mensaje, lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que el mensaje era de Jackson preguntándole si se verían después de clases. Soltó la mano de Twyla por un momento para contestarle a Jackson que hoy no podría y enseguida lo guardó el su bolsillo de nuevo y volvieron a tomarse de las manos él y Twyla.

 _*CRACK*_

* * *

Spectra flotaba por los corredores de Monster High como siempre lo hacía, buscando una noticia fresca para su blog cuando en el piso vio tirada una cosa, se agacho y notó que era un iTaud. Lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a observarlo buscando un indicio de quien podría ser. Observó la parte de atrás la cual tenía un skullette de vampiro en color carmesí, lo encendió, pero en realidad no encontró nada, así que fue con las chicas para preguntarles de que vampiro podría ser, quizá podría ser de algún vampiro presumido amigo o amiga de Gory, y aunque fuera de alguno de ellos, lo devolvería. A pesar de esparcir rumores, era honesta y buena ghoul.

* * *

-Draculaura ¿Sabes de quien es esto?- Preguntó apresurada Spectra.

-¿Un iTaud? ¿Dónde lo encontraste?- Fue el turno de Draculaura en preguntar.

-Estaba tirado en un corredor, es de algún vampiro, pero no se de quien podría ser.- Spectra le dio el iTaud a Draculaura a lo que ella lo empezó a ver.

-No lo sé Spectra. Soy una vampiro, pero tampoco conozco todo sobre los demás. ¿Qué tal si preguntamos?-

-Oh, tiene unas iniciales aquí.- Dijo Spectra, señalando unas pequeñas letras en mayúscula escritas justo debajo del skullette. Estas eran KV.

-¿KV…? Em, en el grupo de Gory no hay nadie que tenga esas inicia- Draculaura se detuvo y su expresión cambió. –Espera… Estas, son las iniciales de Valentine…- Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver entre ellas, asombradas, cuando de repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar y vibrar; alguien estaba llamando. Draculaura y Spectra respondieron al número que llamaba con el nombre de "Dijini" desde una extraña aplicación, y cuando lo hicieron, se abrió una pantalla de video llamada.

-¿¡WHISP!?- Ambas exclamaron de sorpresa cuando en aquella pantalla pudieron observar a la "gemela" de su amiga Gigi.

-¡Draculaura, Spectra Vondergeist! ¿Qué está pasando?- Igual de sorprendida que las ghouls respondió.

-Te ves un poco diferente que cuando tú te volviste la genio de la lámpara, pero ¿Qué haces llamando al teléfono de Valentine?- Al mencionar esto último Draculaura miró a Spectra y viceversa.

-¿Eh? Yo… ¡Eso no importa ahora, debo decirles algo urgente! Él, Valentine, está planeando robar el corazón de las ghouls nuevamente, y empezó con una chica llamada Twyla, es más, ahora mismo la-

-La tiene hipnotizada. Lo sabemos, somos amigas suyas.- Dijo Spectra triste.

-¡Sí! Deben ayudarme. Yo soy amiga de Kieran Valentine y quiero evitar que siga haciendo tan mala acción pero no puedo, intente hablar con él pero no quiere escucharme y dice que no lo comprendo, además estoy muy lejos de allá y sería imposible llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde y robe el corazón de su amiga Twyla. Por favor…- Rogaba Whisp por ayuda para salvarlos.

-Bien, nos daremos una mano cada una.- Dijo Draculaura.

-Esperen, acabo de tener una idea ¿Qué tal si te llevamos con Gigi y las otras chicas e ideamos algo, un plan para detenerlo y salvar a Twyla?- Sugirió Spectra en voz alta a lo que tanto Whisp y Draculaura asintieron y enseguida se dirigieron a buscar a las demás.

* * *

-¡Gigi!-

-¡Whisp! Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte aunque sea de esta forma.- Dijo Gigi alegremente ya que podía volver a ver a su "gemela" sombra.

Ambas estaban muy felices hasta tal punto en el que algunas lágrimas se derramaron en el acto. Spectra, Draculaura, Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo y Rochelle se encontraban ahí observando tal motivador reencuentro.

-Entonces Whisp quiere que la ayudemos a detener a Valentine, es genial, de hecho queríamos hacer lo mismo.- Interrumpió Clawdeen.

-Lo hago porque no quiero que alguien más salga lastimado, después de esas pobres ghouls en su pasado, además él es mi amigo, me ha contado que eso lo hace sentir horrible.- Dijo Whisp.

-¿Entones por qué lo hacía? ¿Y cómo es qué lo conociste?- Pregunto Cleo amenazante.

-Les contare. Es una historia algo larga así que pónganse cómodas. La cosa esta así…-

Y Whisp comenzó a contarles todo lo que sucedió a las ghouls.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Hola amores. Me disculpo por no actualizar en casi un mes, pensé que porque había terminado la semana de exámenes tendría más tiempo de escribir pero me están dejando varios trabajos y proyectos en la secundaría y casi no me a dado tiempo. Juro que después de publicar este capítulo de inmediato empiezo con el 12 -u-

Les aconsejo que si quieren estar al pendiente de cuando sale cada capítulo, si ustedes gustan, le den follow (y si también quieren un fav. o un hermoso comentario dándome su opinión que siempre es muy importante ;) ) Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, gracias por esperar y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. \\(^_^)/


	12. From master to disaster: Parte 1

**_From master to disaster (1ra parte)_**

Las ghouls, junto con la ayuda de Whisp, ideaban un plan para salvar a Twyla; una bien calculada táctica para sacarla del trance en la que la tenía Valentine.

Sería fácil, tenían que mostrarle su cariño y recordarle los buenos momentos que habían pasado con ella, justo como Clawd lo logró con su amada Draculaura. Lo difícil en este caso sería encontrar el momento preciso en el que ejecutarlo, ya que, desde aquel día, Valentine y Twyla siempre estaban juntos y esto se debía a que Valentine había tenido en cuenta ciertos "errores" que había cometido al intentar robar el corazón de Draculaura.

El error más grande que pudo cometer fue seguir en Monster High y no enamorarla en otro lugar hasta que su corazón estuviera lleno.

Aunque, también había sido culpa de aquel grupo de ghouls, quienes lo arruinaron todo y le hicieron perder su colección de corazones rotos. Pero ahora verían, conocerían todo lo que Kieran Valentine puede lograr y rompería el corazón de la inocente Twyla frente a sus narices, después de eso nada lo detendría.

* * *

Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Cleo, Gigi y Whisp, esta última ghoul desde la pantalla del iTaud de Valentine, estaban en un pequeño salón vacío al terminar las clases en el que decidieron quedarse para poner manos a la obra en su plan de rescate.

-Bien amigas, empecemos. ¡La operación "salvar a Twyla" entra en marcha!- Exclamó Frankie.

-¿Alguna propuesta chicas?- Preguntó Clawdeen a las demás ghouls.

Todas se quedaron calladas por un momento, pensando en algo para salvar a su amiga. Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, hasta que Gigi se levantó del pupitre donde estaba sentada, sobresaltando a las demás.

-Tengo una idea ¿Recuerdan lo que pasó ayer por la tarde en la cafeterroría?- Dijo Gigi sin más detalle, lo que dejó duda en las demás ghouls.

-¿De qué hablas genio?- Pregunto Cleo en un tono serio.

-Lo que pasó con Howleen cuando vio a Twyla y a Valentine juntos.- Dijo Gigi.

-Oh ¿Fue cuándo ellos dijeron que, de alguna manera, ya estaban saliendo? Espera ¿Tú estabas ahí?- Preguntó Cleo confundida.

-Claro, era hora de descanso en la cafeterroría. Medio Monster High fue testigo de eso. Pero ese no es el punto ¿No notaron que cuando Howleen estaba a punto de llorar y Twyla se acercó a ella, Valentine se notaba alarmado?-

-¿Y eso qué nos dice?- Preguntó Clawdeen, aun confundida por lo que decía Gigi.

-Pues, ahora mismo con nosotras hay dos personas que pueden saber a qué me refiero.- Dijo Gigi volteando a ver con una sonrisa a Draculaura y a Whisp.

-Tienes razón… ¡Cunado le dio la rosa! ¡Intentaba manipularla y volver a atraerla hacia él!- Draculaura dijo en un tono alto.

-Y yo creo saber porque la manipulaba así. Cuando fue con Howleen y lo dejó, el nivel de amor en su corazón debió haber disminuido un poco, puede ser porque lo logró con algo tan simple como ofrecerle una rosa.- Ahora participó Whisp.

-No fue solo ofreciéndole la rosa, también recuerdo que le dijo "¿Dejarás que nos hable así? ¿No seguiremos con esto?" o algo por el estilo; Lo dijo de una manera triste y se quitó sus gafas…- Dijo Frankie.

-Y… sus ojos estaban brillando un poco. CHICAS, SUS OJOS ESTABAN BRILLANDO.- Dijo Draculaura exaltada. – No la estaba manipulando por completo ¡La estaba hipnotizando!-

-¡Claro! Chicas, ya sabemos un poco más de lo que ocurrió, ahora tenemos la información necesaria para idear nuestro plan para SALVAR A TWYLA- Dijo Clawdeen y seguido de esto comenzó a aullar de emoción mientras las demás ghouls reían felices y esperanzadas. Pero algo interrumpió ese momento.

-¿Hipnotizando? ¿Salvar a Twyla? ¡¿De qué rayos están hablando?!- Dijo Howleen, abriendo la puerta del salón donde se encontraban las chicas.

-¡Oh, Howleen! Tenemos una noticia garralucinante, hermana ¡Descubrimos que es lo que pasaba con Twyla, y sabemos cómo ayudarla! Es más, que bien que estas aquí, porque eres parte esencial de nuestro plan.- Dijo Clawdeen.

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?- Preguntó Howleen confundida y aun triste y decaída.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Nuestro plan maestro para sacar a Twyla del trance o hechizo en el que la tiene Valentine.- Le explicó Cleo a Howleen.

Después de muchas dudas por parte de Howleen, las ghouls comenzaron a explicarle lo que planeaban hacer. En el día siguiente alejarían a Twyla y a Valentine lo más que pudieran, distraerían a ambos y Howleen estaría todo el día cuidando de Twyla, no se separaría de ella por ninguna razón, ni aunque tuvieran clases diferentes, debía estar segura de que esta vez Twyla estuviera completamente a salvo.

* * *

El día siguiente el plan fue ejecutado. Howleen se apresuró en salir de su casa para dirigirse a la mansión del coco. Al llegar tocó la puerta principal, a la cual atendió el padre de Twyla, el Boogeyman, y preguntó por su amiga, la cual casi de inmediato salió. Al despedirse Twyla de su padre, siguió a Howleen pero después de unos kilómetros de camino recorridos sin que ambas hablaran de algo; Twyla decidió preguntar.

-Howleen ¿Por qué pasaste por mi hoy después de lo que pasó?- Pregunto tímida.

-Bueno, me pareció una buena idea pasar por ti para que pudiéramos hablar sobre eso.- Howleen Sonrió. -¿Sabes? En verdad quería disculparme sobre eso, no pensaba en lo que estaba diciendo y solo… me dejé llevar por mis emociones sin considerar las tuyas y las de Valentine.-

-Oye, no tienes por qué disculparte. Entiendo tus razónes, somos mejores amigas y te preocupaste por mí, pero después de todo ambas nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones en ese momento.-

Ambas detuvieron el paso, se miraron fijamente y se ofrecieron una sonrisa entre ellas para después abrazarse. La pequeña mujer lobo podía sentir la calidez y cariño de su sombría amiga y ver luz en su mirada, a diferencia de aquel día del conflicto en el que ella al acercarse, la sentía fría, y su mirada estaba apagada. Después de ese conmovedor momento juntas y a solas siguieron con su camino.

Al llegar a Monster High, una desagradable sorpresa las esperaba en la puerta de entrada. Valentine estaba parado frente a la puerta, esperando a Twyla, se veía molesto. Por suerte no alcanzó a verlas y Howleen le sugirió a Twyla que entraran por la cancha de crasketball porque tenía que encontrarse con su hermano mayor, Clawd, y así lo hicieron; si no funcionaba de acuerdo al plan, al menos tendrían a Clawd para defenderlas de aquel vampiro.

-Oye, pero Clawd ni ninguno del equipo están aquí.-

-Entonces ya deben estar todos adentro. Al parecer nuestra charla cuando veníamos en camino consumió algo de nuestro tiempo, el horario de clases ya empezó y si no nos apresuramos estaremos tarde para la clase jaja.- Howleen tomó la mano de Twyla y corrió con ella hasta su clase de literatura donde se encontrarían con Draculaura y Gigi, quienes tenían el iTaud de Valentine para comunicarse con Whisp cuando fuera necesario.

* * *

 **Nota express:**

¡Hola! Me alegra volver a saludarlos y publicar. Este aviso sera breve y explicare la razón por la que no he actualizado por casi un mes.

1- Hace una semana que me cortaron el internet y he tenido que ir al ciber para poder hacer mis tareas.

2- El capitulo se alargo más de lo que esperaba (razón por la que lo dividí, serán 2 partes) e incluso aun no he terminado la parte 2, pero estoy apunto.

3-Estoy a 2 días de salir de vacaciones de semana santa y me han dejado proyectos horribles y tengo exámenes pendientes aún (ahora mismo estoy actualizando a escondidas con el internet que me prestó mi papá de su celular, cuando debería estar estudiando para mi examen de historia XD)

Como sea, también quería decirles que comenzaré a publicar este fanfic con apoyo visual de fotos de las muñecas en un grupo de FB.

Disculpen la demora y espero actualizar pronto (quizá este sábado). Nos leemos pronto nenas/nenes :)


	13. From master to disaster: Parte 2

**From master to disaster (parte 2)**

-¡MALDITA SEA!- gritó con furia mientras golpeaba un casillero, su grito resonó por aquel desierto pasillo. -Mi iTaud...No está... Si alguien llega lo llega a encontrar podría descubrir lo de Whisp, y si descubren a Whisp... Ella podría decirles a todos que volveré a robar los corazones de las ghouls...-

Sudor frío corría por todo su cuerpo, sentía un nudo en el estómago; Aquella sensación era horrible pero no había forma de evitarla. Estaba experimentando verdadero horror. Su plan sería nuevamente frustrado y todo aquel esfuerzo, riesgo y planeación para lograrlo se iría al caño por solo perder su iTaud.

-No... Todo estará bien, solo, tengo que calmarme y actuar normal. Ahora, voy a buscar a Twyla.- Dijo Valentine con respiración agitada, estaba hiperventilando y podía sentir como se estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

Comenzó a caminar, cuando de repente sintió la presencia de alguien más, giro la cabeza para ver, y era aquel trío de no le dijeron nada a Valentine y solo le seguían el paso hasta que llego al aula donde tenía clase.

* * *

-¿Cómo están?- Preguntó Clawdeen a su hermana menor.

-Estamos bien, pero al llegar por la mañana casi nos encontramos cara a cara con él.- Respondio Howleen.

-Recuerda que debes tener mucho cuidado si quieres salvarla, Howleen. Si algo llega a faltar nunca nos lo perdonariamos...-

-Ok. Repasemos el plan. La distraerse todo lo que puedas mientras nos encargamos de Valentine, vas a darle a Twyla toda la atención y cariño que puedas.-

-¿Pero de qué servirá todo eso si después Valentine la puede volver a acechar e hipnotizar? Volveríamos a como empezamos.-

-Por eso durante el día buscaremos que hacer con él.-

-Bien. Vuelve a llamarme cuando sepan que harán, por favor. Nos vemos.- Howleen colgó.

* * *

Howleen y Twyla se dirigían al patio para encontrarse con las otras chicas en la fuente de la escuela; como las demás aún no llegaban decidieron sentarse a platicar mientras las esperaban. Los minutos pasaban entre risas y palabras. Howleen había olvidado que Clawdeen debía llamarla antes.

Mientras hablaban de sus amigas, en ese justo momento las vieron acercándose; ambas se alegraron, pero sus expresiones cambiaron cuando se acercaron más a ellas y pudieron ver que Valentine y su trío de nubes venían detrás de todas y tenían miradas vacías.

-Clawdeen ¿Qué les pasó?- Preguntó Howleen temerosa, a lo que su hermana mayor respondió empujándola y tomando a Twyla de la muñeca.

-Yo puedo responder a eso, lamentablemente ellas no pueden debido a que... Las hipnoticé y descubrí su "plan maestro".- Valentine dijo, seguido a esto esbozó una risa malvada y extendió su mano a la vez que una decaída Gigi le daba su iTaud en la mano.

-¡Perdónenme! ¡Fue mi culpa, no pude hacer nada!- Gritaba Whisp desesperada desde la pantalla de llamada del iTaud.

-No fue tan difícil descubrirlas, gracias a Draculaura... ¡Oh vaya! Esto va a consumir todo mi crédito! Es una pena Whisp, pero tendré que colgar.-

-¡No por- Antes de que Whisp pudiera decir sus palabras, Valentine colgó.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-Grito Howleen.

Twyla no podía hacer nada, seguía un poco bajo la hipnosis de Valentine; Estaba viendo a sus amigas en la misma situación y a su mejor amiga, Howleen, desesperada. Quería hacer algo al respecto, detenerlo y ayudarlas pero estaba, congelada.

-No entenderías mis razones ¡Tampoco volverán a interferir en mis planes!-

Al decir esto tomó a Twyla de los hombros, la acercó a él y la miro a los ojos, hipnotizando la; Ella trataba de resistirse, pero no lo logró.

-Ah~ listo. Bien, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo. ¡GHOULS! ¡Encárguense de ella!-

Enseguida Valentine y Twyla comenzaron a caminar y alejarse de ahí mientras Clawdeen, Frankie, Draculaura, Cleo y Gigi rodearon amenazadoramente a Howleen, ella retrocedió hasta que se tropezó y cayó.

-Chicas, por favor, recuerden. No pueden caer tan fácil. -Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de los ojos de Howleen mientras veía a las chicas a los ojos. -Por favor... Vuelvan...- Y bajo la mirada.

Todas detuvieron el paso y se quedaron paradas como si estuvieran petrificadas.

-No lo haremos. Siempre nos levantaremos...-

La pequeña mujer lobo alzó la mirada para ver a su hermana y sus amigas, todas ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la menor; Clawdeen le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, a lo que su hermana menor Howleen correspondió.

-Gracias Howleen. Ahora hay que salvar a Twyla.- Dijo Clawdeen sonriendo.

-Vámos, no perdamos tiempo.- Dijo Cleo.

-Chicas, debemos apresurarnos.- Dijo Frankie tomando el hombro de Clawdeen, la soltó y comenzó a seguir a Cleo, Gigi y Draculaura.

Las ghouls comenzaron a correr fuera del patio, se separaron por un momento y se dirigieron a diferentes direcciones para ver a donde habían ido Valentine y Twyla. Gigi fue en dirección al pequeño bosque detrás de Monster High y un poco más adelante vio a Valentine llevándose a Twyla a lo profundo de aquel tenebroso bosque.

-¡Amigas, se fueron por allá!- Gritó Gigi señalando la dirección en la que la "parejita" se dirigía.

Todas se juntaron y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta casi alcanzarlos. Al llegar, Valentine y Twyla estaban frente a frente tomándose de las manos; parados en lo que parecía el centro de aquel obscuro bosque del cual los árboles formaban un circulo por el cual entraba la escasa luz del medio día. Entre más de acercaban a tal punto, las ghouls podían escuchar lo que decían.

-Twyla, ahora que finalmente estamos solos puedo decirte, que te amo...- Dijo Valentine casi susurrando, tomó la mano de Twyla, hizo una reverencia pequeña mientras besaba la mano de Twyla y la miraba a los ojos esbozando una sonrisa.

-Valentine... Todo lo que haz hecho por mí ha sido tan lindo... Yo... Yo también te a-

-¡ALTO!-

Las ghouls llegaron donde ellos y Cleo gritó para detenerlos, ambos voltearon a verlas sorprendidos, y en el caso de Valentine, molesto.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí y cómo volvieron a la normalidad?!-

-¡Volvimos gracias a Howleen! Y es tiempo de que Twyla lo haga también.-

-¡Ahora amigas!- Draculaura gritó a la vez que Clawdeen corrió hacia Valentine y con fuerza lo empujó, tirandolo al piso y provocando que se lastimarse. Estando él en el piso, Frankie lo electrocutó para después comenzar a correr junto con Gigi y Howleen, alejando a Twyla del lugar

Valentine, aún tirado y herido, notó esto y con esfuerzos se transformó en murciélago cuando Clawdeen, Cleo y Draculaura estaban distraídas.

Voló hacia las chicas y revoloteó entre Howleen, Gigi y Frankie, ellas intentaban alejarlo moviendo sus manos en el aire auyentándolo como si fuera un vil insecto mientras gritaban. En ese momento, Howleen dejó de correr, vio a su alrededor y tomó una piedra un poco grande del piso y se la arrojó a Valentine para comenzar a correr de nuevo. Él cayó al suelo y entre humo de color rojizo volvió a su forma normal; corrió rápidamente, y muy molesto, hacia la chica lobo y la derribó contra el suelo. Frankie, Gigi y Twyla se detuvieron asustadas aquella escena; Valentine trataba de morder a Howleen, ella forcejeaba pero claramente no podría seguir asiéndolo ya que él era mucho más alto y por lo tanto, más fuerte que ella.

Al ver esto, algo sucedió dentro de la mente de Twyla; miró aterrada los ojos de su amiga que estaba en peligro y finalmente sucedió.

-¡Suéltala ahora si no quieres problemas!- Gritó Twyla y le lanzó con fuerza en el hombro una piedra ligeramente más grande que la que Howleen le arrojó, esto llamó la atención de Valentine y alzó la mirada.

-No...-

Aprovechando que se distrajo, Howleen por instinto rasguño a Kieran, se levantó y comenzó a correr junto yo con sus amigas. Clawdeen, Cleo y Draculaura aparecieron y al ver a Valentine retorciéndose de dolor, se sorprendieron, pero siguieron con su camino junto con las otras hasta Monster High.

.

Al entrar todos los demás monstruos se les quedaron viendo extrañados ya que estaban muy agitadas, pero esto no les importó.

-Twyla, tú... ¡Tú estás bien!- Howleen dijo muy alegre y abrazó a su amiga.

-Fue gracias a tí. Y gracias a todas ustedes, me salvaron. No se qué haría si no tuviera amigas como ustedes...-

Ese conmovedor momento fue interrumpido por el estruendo de las puertas de Monster High siendo abiertas con fuerza; quien entraba era Valentine, estaba molesto y hecho un desastre, una gotita de sangre hacia su camino a través de su rostro y la sangre manchas su traje y había unos cuantos restos de ramitas y hojas de árboles en su cabello y ropa. Los alumnos que pasaban cerca en ese momento murmuraba y reían, lo que hizo que la expresión amenazadora en el rostro de Valentine se desvaneciera para transformarse en una de miedo.

Lo que ocurrió en aquella fiesta se volvía a repetir y todos sus planes volvían a perecer. Las ghouls volvieron a vencer sobre el villano.

Draculaura se acercó a él y exclamó. -No queremos más problemas contigo aquí. Es hora de que te marches, Val...- Él miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con las miradas de desagrado y burla de los otros Masters y ghouls. Solo retrocedió temblando un poco y salió corriendo.


	14. Los amigos se ayudan entre si

**_Los amigos se ayudan entre si_**

Después de aquel día, Valentine dejó de ir a Monster High por casi un mes y medio, y desde eso ya habían pasado 3 meses. Con mucha incomodidad, Valentine seguía asistiendo, pero no se le acercaba a nadie, no le hablaba a nadie y viceversa; el único con quien se juntaba era con Jackson.

Era la hora del descanso, Jackson y Valentine estaban en el patio trasero de Monster High sentados en la fuente, hablando.

-¿Todo lo que me estas contando es cierto?-

-Sí… En verdad no sé qué fue lo que me pasó esa vez. Yo solo quería arreglar lo que hice en el pasado y ayudar a los demás, pero definitivamente todo lo que planee salió mal…-

-Pero entonces ¿Inicialmente no estaba en tus planes robar el corazón de Twyla?-

-Eso mismo.-

-Tus intenciones eran buenas ¿De verdad no tienes idea alguna de por qué de repente quisiste volver a hacerlo?-

-¡No! Solamente fue como… como si algo dentro de mí me obligara a hacerlo, algo más fuerte que yo y no podía resistirme; como si hacerlo fuera una adicción incontrolable. Ahora ya no tengo nada, no he hablado con Whisp durante estos 3 meses, ella tampoco me ha llamado y seguro debe odiarme, tenía la oportunidad de disculparme con las ghouls y a todos los demás para probarles que había dejado de ser el mismo vampiro de antes ¿Para qué? ¡Para rendirme ante el deseo malo y echar todo a perder!-

-Val, cálmate, solo estás viendo el lado malo de la situación.-

-¿Lado malo? ¡¿Acaso hay siquiera un lado bueno de todo esto?!- Dijo Valentine molesto y frustrado para después ocultar su rostro con sus manos, de entre sus dedos se escapaban pequeñas gotas transparentes ¡Eran lágrimas! ¡Valentine estaba llorando!

-N-No Valentine, déjame explicarte, por favor no llores…-

-¡No estoy llorando!-

-…- Jackson se quedó callado y respiró profundo. –No me importa que me lo niegues, pero es malo que te lo niegues a ti mismo Valentine. Creo que olvidaste algo; estás mal al decir que no te queda nada, estoy aquí contigo y somos amigos ¿No? Puedo ayudarte para que todo se arregle, y esta vez lo harás bien.

-¿Y cómo lo lograrás genio?- Dijo Valentine sollozando un poco y limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Encontraré la manera; Recuerda que la tercera es la vencida.-

Jackson le ofreció una sonrisa, a lo que Valentine lo hizo también.

* * *

-Frankie, Que bueno que viniste. Necesito de tu ayuda.-

-Claro Jackson ¿Qué necesitas?-

Y Jackson empezó a contarle a Frankie lo que Valentine le había contado a él. Aunque decirle tales secretos de su amigo estaba mal, tenía que hacerlo para que comprendiera la situación por la que Valentine pasaba. Le dijo todo; qué había pasado con el después de la fiesta de Draculaura, le contó sobre como Valentine le dijo que conoció a Whisp, sus buenas razones para volver a Monster High y cómo fue que decayó nuevamente.

-Oh Jackson ¿Eso es cierto? –

-Sí, el mismo me lo contó. Y antes de que digas algo, no fue una mentira, me lo conto con tanto sentimiento; Él incluso… comenzó a llorar cuando me dijo que nunca estuvo en sus planes querer volver a robar corazones y que debido a eso nadie se acerca a él como antes…-

-¡Pobrecito! Ahora que me contaste todo esto me encantaría ayudarlos, pero el problema es ¿Cómo convenceré a los demás? Si Valentine tenía mala fama, ahora tiene una terrible…-

-Entonces hay que decirles a todos discretamente y convencerlos de que él no es malo. Todos confían en ti porque eres linda, amable y los ayudas incondicionalmente; Si no quieres no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por él… Necesita de tu ayuda…- Dijo Jackson suplicándole a Frankie con tristeza.

-No Jackson, si ambos lo requieren, lo haré por ambos.- Dijo Frankie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! ¡No sabría cómo agradecértelo, haré lo que me digas!-

-Jaja. No tienes que hacer nada; Tú mismo lo dijiste, ayudo a todos incondicionalmente.-

Así fue como Frankie comenzó a contarles a las ghouls lo que Jackson le había dicho sobre Valentine. Al principio no podían creerlo, incluso llegaron a pensar que el mismo Kieran Valentine la había hipnotizado para convencerlas de que se había redimido, pero tratándose de Frankie su mejor amiga quien era honesta, fuerte y bondadosa, se lo volvieron a pensar y se animaron a ayudar.

Justo como sus planes de rescate, se pusieron a idear un plan de ayuda entre ellas que fuera confiable para todos en Monster High sin que Valentine se enterara. Sería una tarea difícil, pero por ayudar a alguien desesperado, harían lo que fuera. Pensaron que podrían pedirle a Spectra que lo publicara en su blog, pero esa idea no les convenció por completo porque era algo personal, no una noticia de la cual podían sacar jugo; Lo único que podían hacer es integrar a Valentine con ellas y amigos o amigas cercanos así los demás notarían que Valentine era inofensivo para después poder introducirlo a él y su historia con los demás.

Ya que sabían que harían solo quedaba algo muy importante que hacer.

* * *

 ** _Esa noche_**

-Qué bueno que tuviste la oportunidad de venir, Val.-

-Fue una suerte que viniera. Ya sabes… mi madre…-

-Sí, sí, lo sé, no hace falta que me recuerdes que eres el niño mimado de mamá y te tiene sobreprotegido jaja-

-¡Oh cierra la boca!-

-Tranquilízate, fue solo una bromita. Oye ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Ni idea; Tú fuiste quien me invito a su casa, dímelo tú.-

-Em…no se ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos?-

-Ugh, olvídalo ¿Puedo tomar algo de beber?-

-Claro, hay algo de jugo de arándano en la nevera.-

Cuando Valentine se fue a la cocina Jackson se dio cuenta de que había dejado su iTaud en el sillón, entonces aprovechó la oportunidad y lo agarró, lo desbloqueó y comenzó a buscar la aplicación del espejo donde Valentine le había contado que podía llamar a Whisp. Cuando la encontró y abrió, al momento en el que estaba a punto de presionar el botón de llamar, una voz le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- Dijo Valentine serio.

-Eehh ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Yo solo, yo solo estaba… ¡Jugando un monstruo juego!- Dijo Jackson nervioso.

Valentine le quitó el iTaud, por suerte antes de que lo hiciera, Jackson entró a otra aplicación.

-¿Galería? ¿De verdad?-

-S-Sí…-

¡CRACK! ¡BOOM!

Antes de que pudieran decir alguna otra palabra, una tormenta azoto en Nueva Salem y el trueno que cayó asustó a ambos a lo que se acercaron a la ventana de la sala de Jackson a ver qué pasaba.

-Vaya, es una tormenta muy fuerte…-

-Ah… ¿Crees que pueda quedarme a dormir?-

-Claro, no creo que les importe a mis padres, además hoy llegan a media noche ¿Quieres llamarle a tu…?-

-Lo estoy haciendo; Por cierto, gracias.-

Tal y como Jackson sugirió, Valentine le marcó a su madre para decirle que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de un amigo debido a la tormenta para que no comenzara a fastidiarle cuando notara que no llegaba a casa.

.

.

.

Después de unas cuantas horas, las cuales Valentine y Jackson se la pasaron jugando videojuegos (Porque no tenían otra cosa que hacer) y hablando sobre cosas de… chicos, se hizo tarde y estaban cansados.

Ambos se fueron a la habitación de Jackson para cambiarse y dormir. Jackson dormía en su cama respectivamente, y Valentine en el piso de la habitación sobre unas cobijas y sabanas que Jackson le dio. Valentine estaba profundamente dormido, a lo que Jackson esperaba y cuando se cercioró de eso, se levantó con cautela y tomó nuevamente el iTaud de su amigo que estaba en la mesa de noche junto a su cama. Ya que lo tenía en mano, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al baño donde se encerró.

-Bien ¿En qué estaba?- Dijo para volver a repetir los pasos; desbloqueo el iTaud, buscó la aplicación del espejo y finalmente presionó el botón para llamar a Whisp sin interrupción.

 _RIIING RIIING RIIING_

-Vamos, vamos. Por favor contesta…-

[1 llamada perdida

2 llamadas perdidas

3 llamadas perdidas

4 llamadas perdidas

5 llamadas perdidas

6 llamadas perdidas]

Estaba desesperado porque Whisp contestara su celular.

-Esta es la última, si ella no responde, estaré perdido…-

 _RIIING RIIING RIIING_

Esta vez no fue Jackson quien llamó.

[VÍDEO LLAMADA ENTRANTE

DIJINI… ]

Su corazón por fin podía descansar. Contestó a la llamada y ahí estaba, Whisp.

-¡Eres tú!- Exclamó Jackson alegré para después bajar un poco su tono de voz. –¡Me alegra tanto que contestaras!-

-Espera, espera ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy Jackson Jekyll, amigo de Valentine en Monster High.-

-¡Ha! ¿Él sigue teniendo amigos después de todo lo que sucedió?-

-Sé que debes estar molesta, pero tú lo conoces ¿Qué a ti no te conto sobre… eso?-

-¿Sobre qué?- Preguntó Whisp intrigada.

-¡Lo que sentía, porque lo hacía! Bien, esto sonará algo extraño; em… ¿sabes cómo piensan y actúan algunos adictos?-

-Sí, pero ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?-

-Solo déjame explicarlo, ellos no piensan en lo que hacen ¿No? Y no pueden percatarse de la situación en la que están aunque sea grave, pues con Valentine ocurrió algo similar, pero en su caso lo de robar corazones fue como su adicción. Él mismo dijo "era como una adicción incontrolable". Aún está expuesto a que vuelva a pasar, debemos ayudarlo…-

-Él… nunca me menciono eso, no quería decírmelo; pero ahora que lo sé… ¿Qué propones?-

-Solo quiero que lo llames con normalidad y hablen sobre esto, y en Monster High nos vamos a encargar de lo demás ¿De acuerdo?-

-…De acuerdo…-

.

.

.

Después de hablar con Whisp, Jackson regresó a su habitación y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta, dejó el iTaud de Valentine en la mesa de noche y se acostó en su cama.

Ya podía dormir tranquilo porque sabía que pronto el problema de su amigo se resolvería.


	15. Ayuda y una disculpa

**Ayuda y una disculpa**

-¡Jackson! ¡Valentine! ¿Quieren acompañarnos?- Llamó Frankie.

-¡Sí, espera un momento!... ¿Qué dices Val? ¿Vamos?- Preguntó Jackson.

-N-no se ¿Esas ghouls no seguirán molestas conmigo?- Se negó Valentine.

-Nos están invitando a ambos. Tal vez, solo tal vez no tengan resentimientos sobre eso.-

Entonces Valentine resignado aceptó ir con Jackson a acompañar a las ghouls en el descanso. Todo iba normal; lo fueron integrando poco a poco entre conversación y conversación, y a partir de ese día, todo fue extraño pero agradable.

Primero fue lo de las chicas y Jackson, después Deuce Gorgon y los demás mansters lo invitaron a jugar crasketball y a unírseles a su próxima noche de chicos, entre otras cosas, pero lo que en realidad lo puso muy feliz y lo sorprendió, fue que esa noche recibió una llamada de Whisp.

"Hola Valentine. Creo que ya es hora de que hablemos, sin secretos…"

No se esperaba que de lo que hablarían era sobre lo ocurrido meses antes abiertamente y finalmente Whisp comprendió todo ese asunto y como podía, le dio apoyo a su amigo. Además de la larga charla sobre ese tema, también hablaron sobre que habían hecho durante los 3 meses en los que no se hablaron para nada; los minutos, las horas pasaban y sin que se dieran cuenta, pasaron casi toda la noche hablando hasta que se percataron de la hora y de que ya estaban bastante cansados, se despidieron y cortaron la llamada.

* * *

-¡Val, llegué, apresúrate que vamos tarde a clase!- Llamo Jackson desde la puerta de entrada de la mansión-castillo de Valentine.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- Valentine bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras mientras arreglaba su ropa y cabello.

.

.

.

Era fin de semana y afortunadamente los padres de Jackson le prestaron el auto para lo que quisiera, así que él y Valentine lo usaron esa mañana para llegar a Monster High.

-Jackson ¿Puedo preguntarte de nuevo por qué yo estoy conduciendo el auto que tus padres te prestaron a ti?-

-Simple, porque tú si tienes licencia. Por cierto ¿Irás hoy a nuestra reunión?-

-¿Qué reunión?-

-¿No recuerdas que Deuce te invito a la próxima noche de chicos? Es esta noche en el cementerio.-

-Oh, lo había olvidado. No se aún si iré o no.-

-¡Tienes que ir! Te invitaron con las mejores intenciones, quieren ser tus amigos.-

-¡¿Después de todo lo que he hecho?! ¡Debes estar bromeando! Quizá con toda esta amabilidad vayan a jugarme una broma cruel o me darán una paliza cuando menos me lo espere, pero definitivamente no caeré…-

Lo que restó de camino hasta Monster High no se intercambiaron más palabras.

Al llegar, volvieron a hablarse y todo el día transcurrió normalmente. Cada vez convivía con los demás como si siempre hubiera sido del grupo, como si nada hubiera sucedido y eso lo ayudaba a olvidar toda la culpa y odio que lo aquejaban.

.

.

.

Nunca volvió a estar en la situación de encontrarse a Twyla repetidas veces en el día. Entre clases, a la hora del descanso o almuerzo, en las clases que tenían en común o siquiera al terminar las clases. Llegó a ubicar cual era el aula en la cual era la reunión del club en el ella que estaba, quienes eran sus amigos y amigas, con quienes era frecuente que estuviera durante las clases, la hora exacta en la que llegaba y en la que se iba; Todo lo que pudo saber sobre ella en general y eso era aterrador, estaba a un dato más de ser como un acosador y eso lo reconoció, así que se calmó y detuvo esa atención.

¿Por qué se dispuso a saber todo eso sobre Twyla Boogeyman? Porque era la chica a quien aún le debía disculpas. Esta información realmente resultó inútil porque hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía encontrarla. Era como si en su mundo ella hubiera desaparecido.

* * *

El día terminó y el fin de semana apenas comenzaba para los jóvenes monstruos, todos tenían sus propios planes de salir, hacer alguna fiesta y cosas que cualquier adolecente hace.

Valentine, Jackson y los otros mansters conversaban sobre lo que harían en su noche de chicos. Al terminar, Jackson y los demás fueron los que se llevaron el auto, dejando a Valentine quien les dijo que no podría asistir y se iría caminando a casa.

Se quedó parado junto a las escaleras unos momentos para arreglar sus cosas e irse, mientras hacía eso la mayoría de estudiantes ya se habían marchado del lugar hasta que no quedo casi nadie, entonces él escucho algo.

-Hola ¿Tienes un minuto?-


	16. No juzgas a un murciélago por sus alas

**No juzgas a un murciélago por sus alas**

-Hola ¿Tienes un minuto?-

Al voltear a ver de dónde venía esa voz; aquella femenina y calmada voz pertenecía a Twyla.

-Eh, Twyla. Sí, claro ¿Qué necesitas?- Dijo nervioso.

-Escuche lo que últimamente han estado diciendo de ti, y quería hablar contigo de eso.-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué han estado diciendo sobre mí?-

-¿No lo sabes? Pues, han dicho que en realidad… Tú nunca fuiste malo; Regresaste porque querías arreglar el mal que hiciste la primera vez que viniste a Monster High.-

-Sí, quería hacer eso… Twyla, yo de verdad lo lamento, no quería hacerte daño.-

-No, no tienes por qué disculparte, no he venido por eso. En todo caso, creo que yo también debería disculparme.-

-¿Por qué deberías disculparte? Yo fui quien te lastimó a ti y a tus amigas…-

-Es solo que he estado pensando y recordé que al principio, cuando apenas te conocía, llegue a pensar mal de ti. Cuando te dije que sentía que debía alejarme de ti…-

-Estabas en lo correcto ¡Después de eso te hipnotice!-

-No… La razón es que te juzgue antes de conocerte mejor, y aunque como dices "tuve razón", sigue recayendo en mi conciencia que contradije algo en lo que creo….-

-¿Y qué es eso?-

-No juzgas a un murciélago por sus alas.-

Twyla miró a Valentine con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Él tenía una expresión de sorpresa cuando Twyla mencionó aquella frase.

-…Supongo que ahora tenemos eso en común… Nos defraudamos a nosotros mismos...-Dijo Valentine.

Quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Twyla habló.

-Ah…Se está haciendo tarde y ya tengo que regresar a casa. Adiós, y suerte.- Dijo Twyla para alejarse y caminar hasta una sombra para desaparecer.

Valentine se quedó ahí, solo, y al cabo de unos minutos que se quedó pensando, se transformó en murciélago y se fue volando.

* * *

 **En el cementerio**

Los mansters; Deuce, Clawd, Heat, Gil, Manny y Jackson, estaban sentados en el piso y lápidas jugando uno de esos juegos "de ñoños" y charlando; cuando un comentario inesperado fue arrojado.

-¿Qué tal si atacamos a Valentine?- Dijo Manny.

-¿Por qué haríamos eso?- Dijo Deuce calmado.

-¿Por qué? Por lo que hizo hace poco.-

-Esa es una idea tonta ¿No has escuchado lo que casi media escuela y casi todas las chicas ya ha dicho de él?-Dijo Jackson.

-¿Tratas de defenderlo, nerd?-

-¡Sí! ¡¿Algún problema?!- Exclamó Jackson con algo de temor oculto en su tono, pero esto sorprendió a los otros.

-Al parecer eres un rarito por ese vampiro, entonces tendré que golpearlos a ambos.-

-Paren ustedes dos. Manny, no puedes ir por la vida queriendo golpear y molestar a todos los que no te agradan. Además, no vamos a atacar a Valentine por eso, Jackson tiene razón con lo que se ha estado diciendo y sus problemas no nos incumben ¿Cierto chicos?-

Gil, Heat y Jackson asintieron, Deuce, al voltear a ver a Clawd se dio cuenta de que él tenía ambas manos cubriendo su boca en un puño y tenía una expresión pensativa, sus ojos mirando al vacío, callado.

-¿Qué pasa Clawd?- Preguntó Gil.

-No estarás considerando lo que dijo Manny ¿Verdad?- Dijo Heat, riendo y golpeando la espalda de Clawd, alertándolo.

-Él… pues, él… Lo que hizo con Draculaura; aunque ya haya pasado mucho tiempo, sigo queriendo darle su merecido a ese…-

-Basta viejo, no puedes arreglar las cosas así ¿Qué tal si todos nos olvidamos de esta estúpida charla y seguimos con el juego?-

Esta vez todos los mansters asintieron a lo que dijo Deuce.

* * *

Al regresar a casa, Twyla no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Valentine. Pensaba en la manera en que se disculpó con ella sobre lo ocurrido; esto hizo que a su mente viniera un vago recuerdo que su consiente pudo guardar de Valentine cuando la tenía hipnotizada.

No era el mismo, no actuaba de la misma manera. Después de pensarlo por un buen rato lo supo; el verdadero Valentine era con quien había hablado esa tarde. El vampiro que quería robar su corazón y el de muchas otras más para su sádica colección era un mundo completamente diferente al de Kieran Valentine.

Kieran era lindo, comprensivo, parecía sensible, nunca fue su intención lastimar a alguien.

Ella se recostó sobre su cama y miró al techo, suspirando.

 _"_ _Supongo que ahora tenemos eso en común… Nos defraudamos a nosotros mismos…"_

Eso la hizo sentir tan culpable por actuar tan a la defensiva, pero Valentine definitivamente se sentía igual por lo que él hizo; ahora tenían otra cosa en común, un sentimiento de culpa.

Twyla trató de borrar todo eso de su mente y se dispuso a ir al baño, mojar su cara con agua fría y cambiarse para dormir; cuando termino y se acostó en su cama, situada en esa linda y sombría habitación, y se acobijó lista para dormir, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Comenzó a moverse entre las sabanas buscando una cómoda posición que le ayudara a dormir de una vez por todas, fue inútil y finalmente optó por salir de su habitación y dirigirse al cuarto más alto de la mansión.

Ese pequeño cuarto en el cual no había nada más que una ventana circular por la cual entraba la bella y escalofriante luz de la luna. Era su lugar favorito; aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sola porque su padre tenía que salir a trabajar y la mansión era tan grande, en aquel abandonado cuarto podía sentirse sola por completo; sola, tranquila y segura con sus pensamientos. Miró hacia afuera de la ventana contemplando la luna y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Sintió algo suave y esponjoso queriendo acurrucarse con ella, era su mascota Dustin; lo abrazó y se quedó dormida. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos para no volverlos a abrir esa noche, fue una silueta completamente negra asomándose por la ventana que parecía observarla, como si estuviera cerciorándose de que durmiera bien.


End file.
